Memories of Team 5
by kintara5
Summary: Kakashi Hatake returns to the Leaf Village after disappearing all of a sudden, though much to everyone's surprise, he returns with a daugther named Artes. Artes begins to her journey as a genin for Team 5, though as her dad always says a team is like a family, how can she do that when she's afraid to get close to others from fear of herself and her mysterious mother's past?
1. New Faces

Kintara5: Dear goodness, I have to stop doing this! * crying *  
J-mori: What's wrong now sis?  
Kintara5: I have to stop starting new fics and finish my other ones, I'm neglecting them and I don't like that!  
J-mori: That's why you have to manage your stuff together.  
Kintara5: Say the man who never finishes anything because he gets bored of it.  
J-mori: Hey, I finish my yaoi fics, I just never post them. -pouts-  
Kintara5: You still need to e-mail me those! * flips a table * But anywho! Hello everyone, it's Kintara5 here, I'm bringing you a fic about Naruto now, though about the generations after his time, their kids, say what!?  
J-Mori&Kintara5: Enjoy~!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS IN STORY, ONLY OWNERSHIP I PRETTY MUCH HAVE IS KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER ARTES  
I so wish I could be the mother of his children, he's so awesome! w**

* * *

_He brushed the soft brown lavish hair out of her eyes_

_The look in her eyes as she laid beneath him_

_He could no longer resist_

* SLAM *

My focus on the words in front of me broke as I looked at the table; I saw a pair of hands on the cover. I looked upwards away from the book I was just reading to see the man who had just yelled at me.

"Artes, how many times have I told you to stop doing that!? " yelled the man across from me on the opposite end of the table.

I smiled behind my bandages feeling the material wrapped around my face tighten against my cheeks and responded, " I don't know daddy, I'm on _Icha Icha Tactics_ now so you tell me. "

The single eye that showed on my dad's face opened wide as though he was struck down below the belt. He regained his composure and shook his head as he sat down on the seat behind him. I was still looking at my dad when my eyes slowly began to look down into the pages of the opened book, but soon enough my father yelled out—

" Don't read it! "

As soon as he said that I slammed the book shut giggling in the process . . .

My dad chuckled as he leaned back on the chair, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? "

I shook my head still giggling, " What makes you say that? "

He chuckled again standing up and walking towards the kitchen, "I'll make you some tea before you head off for the Academy." I bowed my head towards my dad as he walked into the next room thanking him for the drink.

When I was certain my dad was in the kitchen I looked at the closed book before. I listened carefully to hear the sounds of dishes being moved around; when I finally heard what I wanted to hear I opened the cover page of _Icha Icha Tactics._ On the title page of the book which was the page I was on at the bottom corner of it there was something written.

" _To my biggest fan, Kakashi Hatake –Jiraiya "_

I smiled at those words and closed the book once again before my dad could catch me looking through it. I sighed as I mumbled to myself, " If he's so set on me not reading these books why does he always leave them out? "

I stood up and navigated myself around the house until I made it to my room. My room was filled with flowers and pictures hanging on the wall. I walked up to the picture that hanged above my bed which was a picture of my dad, Kakashi and three children around him.

" Sqaud 7 . . . " I whispered.

One of the things my father is well-known for besides his nickname, ' Copy Ninja, ' but also for being the sensei that trained the famous Squad 7 which consisted of Naruto Uzumaki who is currently Hogake, Sukura Haruno, who married fellow teammate Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. However now, my father retired from his Jōnin duties and now serves Naruto Uzumaki as his right-hand man. I grew up listening to the stories my dad told me about his ninja days, though . . .

" I would also like to know about his days after resigning from those duties . . . " My eyes moved from the photo I was looking at and down to my pillow. I grabbed the pillow and lifted it up revealing a little piece of paper. I grabbed the paper with my free hand and flipped it over which was another photo of my dad, however it wasn't Squad 7 with him, it was a woman. " Mommy . . . " I placed the photo back on the spot where it was and laid my pillow back down over the piece of paper.

My dad only told me about the stories of him and my mom once when I was a little girl, apparently it's a memory he doesn't like to recount his experiences.

" Artes, the tea is ready! "

" Coming! " I responded as I moved in front of the mirror and began unwrapping my bandages that were covering my face, I mean how would I drink tea if my mouth was covered? Looking into the mirror I examined my facial features . . . My dad told me I got most of my looks from my mom, only thing I got from him was the silver hair, though I did pick up the habit of blocking majority of my face as well from him. I finished with the last of the wrappings and made my way back to the dining room.

When I walked in my dad had just been finishing up his cup of tea. He looked back at me and saw I wasn't wearing my bandages.

" Are you sure you don't want a mask? " asked my dad as he pointed to the cloth that covered the lower portion of his face. " It's much easier than having to repeatedly taking off the bandages. "

I shook my head, " I'm good with the bandages dad. " I walked up to the table and grabbed the cup that was left out for me. " Thank you again for the tea! " I said cheerfully.

My dad smiled at me and started for the door while I began to drink. I peered at him through the corner of my eye and asked, " Heading for the Administrative Division already? "

" Yeah, since you and your class are graduating today and being assigned to squads, we have a lot of paperwork to do. " He paused after that and sighed very deeply which left me in total shock, " I-Is everything okay? "

He began to scratch the back of his head, " Ungh . . . Knowing Naruto he's probably forgotten we decided to meet early today. I probably should stop by the Hogake's Residence first. "

I felt a little sorry for my dad. I mean, he's still active, but he's still . . . How would I say this . . . Not in his youth?

I shook my head around to forget those thoughts. I saw my dad standing in front of the door so I rushed up to him and hugged him from behind. " Have a good day, dad . . . "

I felt his hands go over mine as he said, " You've grown so much, Artes . . . I'm so proud of you, and I know your mother would be too . . . "

I buried my face into my dad's back. I always want to cry whenever he mentions my mom. When I was certain I had my emotions in check, I let go of my dad . . .

My dad chuckled as he left the house, " Don't be late for the orientation today, okay? "

I nodded my head, " I won't. I'll stop by the Administrative District to drop off your lunch! "

" Thanks Artes, I'd greatly appreciate that. " and with that he left.

I turned around and walked back to the table to, I took a deep breath and placed my hands on my hips, " I should probably finish up here and start heading off. " I grabbed _Icha Icha Tactics_ and placed it into my bag. I do come home before dad does so he wouldn't know I took it with me to the Academy. I've already finished the other books, might as well finished the whole series, right?

xXx

" Phew, made it time! " I wiped my forehead in relief. Along the way to the Academy I had gotten too caught up in _Icha Icha_ that I stopped walking for about a good 10 minutes. But now that I'm here in front of the building I see some of my classmates walking inside the. " I had nothing to worry about . . . " I put the book away and waited for everyone to walking inside before I started making my way to the side of the Academy.

I was in the clear until—

" Hey Artes! "

I stopped dead in my tracks and started turning my head around 360. " Who's there? "

" Over here! "

I looked at the window that I had just passed. Could they be there? Soon enough an arm shot out from inside the window and started waving around at me.

I shrugged to myself and decided to go to the person calling me. Maybe I did get caught, I am supposed to be going to the orientation . . .

" Yes? " I asked.

" Where do you think you're going? " was all I heard before someone jumped out from behind the edge of the window startling me for a bit but soon enough a smile appeared behind my bandages.

" Kaju, you scared me! " I shouted as I pushed the boy's shoulder back slightly.

Kaju, the boy in front of me was Choji Akimichi's son. If possible Kaju was the spitting image of his dad during his genin days from the picture he's shown me. He even carried around a bag of potato chips with him wherever he went. Like right now, he was hanging the bag above his head as the last bits of crumbs fell into his mouth.

He wiped his mouth and looked at me, " Man, did that hit the spot! "

I giggled, " Kaju, you called me? "

" Oh-yeah! I wanted to ask you where you were going, we have to report at the homeroom for the orientation. " he answered.

I brought my finger to the front of my mouth and whispered, " I'm ditching the orientation, I want to get a bit more training in before we meet our sensei's. " I explained to him.

He crossed his arms and laughed, " So like you Artes, you'd skip anything to get a few extra hours into your training. "

I nodded my head in agreement. It's true I don't see any importance in going to the orientation, what's important right now is trying to master the skills that I know right now.

" Kaju, can you keep it a secret? I'll head back inside before anyone notices I'm missing. " I clasped my hands together and bowed my head, " You know how much training means to me . . . "

I didn't see the look on his face, but I could hear the understanding in his voice. " Okay, but promise you'll come back in to meet the Jōnin? "

I looked up at Kaju and nodded my head, " Yes, I promise! "

Kaju smiled at me and waved, " Alright, I'll see you later then, who knows we may end up in the same squad! "

I faintly giggled, " Yeah, who knows . . . " which I mumbled as Kaju ran back so he wouldn't be late for the orientation. It would be nice if we did end up in the same squad, but then—

I wiped my eyes and ran back the direction I was heading to before Kaju called me.

xXx

* thunk thunk *

I had just thrown two kunais' at the wooden post that was set up along the edge of the training field they had here at the Academy. I sighed to myself and brushed my ponytail back which moved in front of me from the momentum I gained when I threw the kunais'. I examined where the kunais' landed and was unsatisfied with the results.

" How dad has such great aim with only having one eye visible I will never know. " I groaned as I marched up to the wooden post and retrieved my weapons. I looked down at the kunais' in my hand, " Maybe he was right, weapons like this aren't for me. "

My dad taught me at an early age seeing that I was very eager to follow in his footsteps and taught my just about all that I know. But since he was also the 6th Hogake's right-hand man, he would have to leave during our training so I'd have to train myself.

I glared at the wooden post a few feet away from the one I was standing in front of and threw my kunais' at it—

* thunk *

Only one made contact with the target this time. The other however—

" What the hell was that!? "

" Eh!? " I rushed up towards the trees that were past the targets and jumped over the bush that was beside it, " Is everything okay? " I yelled when I landed down. My eyes opened wide and I covered my mouth which I bet was wide open as well.

" Shiki, are you alright?! " yelled a girl with light brown hair as she tended to a boy who also looked like her just more boy-ish.

Oh-no, these are the Nara Twins! I bowed forward when they looked at me, " I am so sorry about that! "

The boy twin, who was named Shiki, stood up and marched up to me, " What the hell were you trying to do kill me!? "

I refused to stand up and look at him fearing that my emotions would get the best of me . . .

The girl, who was named Tema walked up behind her brother and smacked him on the head, " Don't yell at her Shiki, I'm sure it was an accident. "

I snuck a quick look upwards to see what they were doing and I saw Shiki was rubbing the back of his head where Tema hit him as she came closer to me, " Hey, can you face us, I feel like an old woman with you like that. "

I nodded my head, " Sorry about that. " I stood back up straight, facing the twins. " I-I'm really sorry about the kunai . . . " I repeated again.

Tema shook her head, " It's no problem, no one got hurt. "

Shiki came between the two of us yelling, " No one got hurt!? I got smack on the head AND almost got stabbed! "

His sister though ignored him and continued talking to me, " I've heard about you, Kakashi Hatake's kid, right? " Which nodded my head too. She smiled and extended her hand out to me, " It's nice to meet you, I'm Tema Nara and this is my twin brother Shiki Nara. "

I took her hand and shook it introducing myself as well, " I'm Artes Hatake. " Soon enough I had to ask the question, " Shiki and Tema— " Which Tema giggled too, " Like our parents, Shikimaru and Temari. "

I giggled back, " That's a good one right there. "

I felt a hand go on my shoulder and shook me a bit, " Why are you out here throwing kunais aimlessly anyway? " asked Shiki.

I moved back a bit and answered, " I have poor aiming skills with weapons like kunais' and shurikens.' "

" Hah, I can tell! " scoffed Shiki as he threw his hands behind his head.

I felt a little bad right there, was it really that obivious how bad I am with them? I shook my head, " I'm not familiar with them is all. "

" What weapon do you use mostly? " asked Tema.

Right away I answered, "Sabers. " and the two twins looked at me weird. " S-Sabers? " they asked back. I could only nod my head as I turned back towards the training grounds. That was all I was going to tell them about my weapon of choice, the reason why was because it was a personal reason . . .

" Hey, wait! " yelled Shiki as he came running up towards me. " So you ditched the orientation to train a bit? "

" Yeah, how about you guys? "

" Well . . . We just got back from home, we forgot orientation was today. " said a nervous Shiki as he scratched the tip of his nose. " What do you say to a mock battle? " he suggested.

Tema soon emerged out of the forest and approached us, " I think that's a great idea, how about you Artes? "

I nodded my head and smiled, " I don't see any problems with that. "

Shiki soon grinned as he looked at me, " 2 on 1? " Which caught me off guard, " W-What? " I baffled out, he couldn't be serious on 2 on 1!?

Soon a grin appeared on Tema's face as she began to take a few steps back, " That sounds great, we could always use the extra help on mine and Shiki's tag team skills! "

I gulped at the thought of that, I just got tricked into being a guinea pig didn't I? But I can't cower away, my dad taught me to face every challenge that comes my way . . .

" Okay, let's do this! " I rushed to where I was standing when I first began the training and I before the twins yelled for the okay, I was looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

" Hm? " I looked towards the distance and I saw someone running to the building. He looked like he was in a big rush, " Maybe someone else who was late . . .? " I tried to get a better focus but all I could make out was blonde hair. " It couldn't be the Hogake . . . "

" Okay, we're ready! " my thoughts were brought back to the current situation. I nodded my head back, " Whenever you're ready then! "

I have to watch my back now . . .

Shiki pulled his hands out from behind his head as he yelled, " I'll start! " He formed the Rat sign with his hands and I saw that a think line began to stretch towards me from his shadow. Is that . . . The Shadow Bind Technique!? I jumped back out of the lines way and soon enough it turned towards the direction I dodged too, " You have to be kidding me! " W-Wait, what about Tema—!?

Soon enough a figure moved behind me and knocked me back towards the ground with a gust of wind, " G-Gah! " My body was knocked hard towards the ground and as I picked myself back up I saw Tema standing beside Shiki with a Giant Folding Fan behind Tema. " So we can use weapons and jutsu's then? " I asked them.

The two nodded, " Yeah! " I was examining Tema's fan when she noticed me looking at it and spoke, " Is it nice? My mom showed me how to use it from an early age, saying how it's a tradition from her village. "

That's right; her mom is from the Sand Village . . . Dang, so that Shadow Bind was just a distraction.

" Nice way of catching me off guard, but I won't fall for the same trick twice! " I yelled as I pulled out a kunai.

" Looks like she's fired up sis! " remarked Shiki as he pulled out a kunai as well, " You sure you want to use that? You might hurt yourself! "

" Shiki, be quiet, this is a mock battle, doesn't give you the right to be mean! " yelled Tema.

Heh, who says I'm going to throw it? I charged at Shiki when his sister threw her fan at me, luckily I ducked below its path when I finally reached Shiki who struck at me with his kunai. " Not so fast! " I yelled as I blocked his attack with my kunai. We were both at equal ends it seemed because we couldn't break away from each other or knock the other back. Looks like I have to use it then . . .

" Why so calm Artes? " asked Shiki.

" Because I'm about to take you out of this match— " which left him confused but he got when I met when my kunai began to emit some electrical sparks, " W-What is that!? Tema, hurry up and do something! "

Tema began to charge towards us after she got a hold of her fan, " I'm coming! "

I just need to make contact with him . . . I kicked Shiki away and leapt into the air landing with both my feet on the sides of him as I struck him with the opposite end of my kunai, I can't go stabbing people around now can I.

" A-ARGH! " yelled Shiki as he got jolted by electricity dropping his weapon to the ground.

" S-Shiki! " cried Tema as she threw her fan at me again, except this time I tapped the metal part of the fan which was the handle with my kunai as it began to make it's way back to Tema. Though not without getting myself shocked as well.

" U-Ungh . . .! " I tried to stay on my feet as I felt a great wave of electricity course through my whole body. This is why I tried to get enough training, because I can't control my jutsu . . . When the current passed I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. I looked up to see where Tema was and I saw she was in the same position I was in, in her hand she was holding her fan.

I smiled to myself, telling myself it worked. When I tapped the metal part of her fan the electric current passed onto it so when she touched her fan she would get sparked as well. I sighed to myself giggling afterwards, " Does that make me the victor? " I asked the twins.

Tema shook her head, giggling as well, " Y-Yeah, I can't go on without my brother. Like I said, we're both a tag team, what tag team would we be if I fight while he's asleep. " She sat back up and looked at her brother who was still lying unconscious on the ground from my previous attack.

" So, what was that just now? " asked Tema as she picked herself up.

" Lightning Release. " I told Tema, " My dad tried teaching me Chidori, but I still have some ways to go before I get the hang of it, so as a substitute he taught me how to release electricity into my weapons. "

Tema nodded her head, " That's a great technique right there, totally caught my brother off guard! " She laughed after that but stopped when we heard someone yell at us . . .

" You three stand up this instant! "

I felt chills go up my spine when I heard the voice, " Oh-no, is that— "

" Iruka-sensei!? " finished Tema.

Soon enough, the man we suspected who was indeed Iruka was running up to us. I could already hear what he was going to tell us. I picked myself up and walked to Tema's side.

" What are you three doing out here, did you skip the orientation!? " asked Iruka.

Me and Tema nodded our heads in unison. " We wanted to train since everyone was going to be there. " I answered.

Iruka sighed and looked past us to where Shiki was laying. " And what about him? "

I bit my lip when Tema answered, " He got knocked out during a mock battle. " Causing a bigger sigh to come out of Iruka.

Thank you Tema, for not telling him it was me that did it.

" Alright you guys, hurry up and pick up you stuff and I'll take you all back inside. " said Iruka. Me and Tema went to go gather our things as he went to go check up on Shiki.

" I-Iruka! "

I looked at who it was and it was the taijutsu sensei, Rock Lee. He looked like something big just happened as he ran to where Iruka was, as he ran he yelled, " There are two students fighting in the hallway! "

I felt something in me snap when I heard that. Nothing annoys me more when two people fight, especially when it's in the position of one person being the bully the other being picked on. I grabbed my kunai and shoved it into my pocket as I began to dash for the building.

I could hear Iruka yelling for me to come back, but I ignored him as I focused on seeing the fight and who were the ones fighting . . .

xXx

When I made it to the hallway where I heard some people cheering and yelling I saw someone people leaving, " Did the fight end? " I asked myself. Dang, don't tell me someone is getting away with being a jerk. I rushed to the center where I saw three people in the center. I guess they were the ones fighting.

Obito Uzumaki, Verge Aburame, and Aoshima Uchiha, I know them only by name from our homeroom class. I saw Obito was being held by Aoshima as Verge walked up to him; don't tell me he's going to do something to Obito when he's already unconscious! I growled and pulled out my kunai just before Verge turned around and I pushed my kunai up to his neck, though I stopped it an inch away from his skin. I was going to kill him but I was going to teach him a lesson.

Though I couldn't see Verge's eyes from behind his sunglasses, I could tell he was completely shocked, " W-What are you doing!? " yelled Verge.

I only glared at Verge as I responded, " What is the meaning of this? "

I felt something snap inside me again when Verge slapped my hand away from him and he asked, " Do you want to fight too? " Pulling out his kunai which was dyed in a purple-ish mist. Was it poisoned?

I shook the thoughts away and held my kunai up as I aimed it at Verge, " I hate people that pick fights with others for no reason. "

Verge retorted back with, " He's the one that started it, he bumped into me like a blind idiot! "

Idiot! Did it never cross his mind that it was an accident!? I charged at Verge as fused my kunai once more with electricity. Hopefully it won't backfire on me again I thought as I heard Verge, " You're gonna be sorry you picked a fight with me! " Why does he have to have such a short temper . . .?

Verge struck at me with his kunai but I dodged it avoiding the possible poison strike, I countered with aiming for his left leg. I only managed to graze his upper thigh, but I could feel from the pressure in my hand that it released a large amount of current into his leg.

In the end Verge's leg went numb and he fell backwards towards the ground shouting at me, " What did you do to my leg!? "

I put my kunai away and approached Aoshima who was still cradling an unconscious Obito. I felt my insides be struck in pain as I saw Obito. He always smiling and being cheerful, seeing him unconscious . . . I never thought I'd see the day he wasn't smiling. I grabbed his right arm and placed it over my shoulder as Aoshima did the same with his left. I could still feel Verge's glare on me so I looked back at him, " Next time you get into a fight with anyone for no good reason, I will make you regret you did. "

He crossed his arms over his chest, " Is that a threat? "

What the— " Will you stop it already!? " I let out a frustrated sigh, " I'm sorry for numbing your leg but you deserved it! " I then looked at Aoshima, " Aoshima, let's go, we have to get Obito to the infirmary. " She nodded in agreement and began to walk away carefully in fear that Obito might fall if we made any wrong moves.

Along the way I asked Aoshima what happened back there and she responded, " Obito had bumped into Verge and before any of us knew it they started fighting . . . " She looked at Obito to see how he was doing. I looked away from the two, hopefully Verge didn't do anything horrible to Obito. I looked up ahead and saw the infirmary room, " W-We're here now. " I could feel the atmosphere around us lighten up when I said that, Aoshima must've been really worried about him.

Once we walked in we gently laid Obito on the empty bed and covered him up with a blanket. I saw that she wasn't going to leave Obito's side so I told her I'd go look for the sensei and tell them what happened.

xXx

When I found Obito's mother, Hinata Uzumaki, and the principal Iruka-sensei who may I remind still didn't forgot that I ran away when he ordered me to come back when told to. Sorry, but I just had to go and help out. But anyway, we all went back to the infirmary and Hin quickly rushed to her son's side as Iruka turned towards me, " Thank you Artes for helping Aoshima bring Obito here. " Which I only nodded my head in response. " I think this makes up for the little incidient that happened back at the training fields. " I bit my lip and shook my head, " I-I'm so sorry about that, Iruka-sensei . . . " He patted my head, " It's alright, you were worried about a fellow classmate, I understand. "

When he stopped petting my head I took a step back towards the exit. Iruka looked at me and asked, " Are you going already? "

I nodded my head, " Y-Yeah, I know Obito will be okay with you guys around. " Before Iruka could say anything I rushed out of the room. I wiped my eyes as I walked down the hallway. I can't stand being around people, I'm afraid I'll get too close to them . . . I then stopped in my tracks thinking, " Oh-no, what am I going to do when we get assigned squads . . .? " I bit my lips and shook my head, there's a reason why I don't want to get close to anyone, but . . . Dad told me many times, that a squad is like a family . . . But then—

" Verge! " I yelled aloud, I forgot I accidently shocked him too bad! I rushed down the hallway until I saw him, he was still sitting down in the same spot I last saw him in. I slowly walked up to him, " Hey . . . "

Verge glared at me, " What the hell are you doing here? "

" Just checking up on how you're doing . . . " I kneeled down in front of him a distance away though.

" Quit staring at me you freak. " barked Verge.

I shrugged, " I don't get why you had to pick a fight with Obito over something like bumping into you. "

I could hear Verge growling at me, but I just kept staring at me. If he thinks he's better than everyone by scaring people left and right, I'll show him that's not how you get respect from others.

" What did I say, stop staring! "

I looked down, pulling out my kunai. " I wonder if I could make your mouth so numb so you can stop bossing everyone around. "

I heard a gulp come from Verge, " Y-You wouldn't really do that would you? "

I shrugged once more, " Maybe, who knows . . . "

Verge mumbled something after that, but I didn't catch it. We sat there for a few moments, in total silence. Verge kept rubbing his leg trying to get some movement out of it and I just slid my kunai on the floor. I didn't know if I should offer to take him to the infirmary, but then he just might end up picking a fight with Obito again if they saw each other right now. I sighed at those thoughts.

Luckily the unending silence actually ended when a jonin came up to me and Verge. I looked up at the man as he looked down at us.

" Artes Hatake, and Verge Aburame I take it? "

We both nodded our heads in unison.

" Please follow me. " said the man as he began to walk away.

I looked at Verge and saw he was having some trouble standing up, I rushed to his side before he fell back down and held his arm until he had gotten his balance.

" Can you walk on your own? " I asked Verge.

He took his arm back and walked on, " I don't need any help from a freak. "

I was sort of happy he was being mean right now. I see no way of him becoming my friend, I don't have to worry about him getting close to me. I quickly rushed up to Verge's side so we could catch up to the jonin from earlier. When we finally reached the man he was waiting in front of a closed door. We booth looked at each other in confusion. Did we get in trouble? The man opened the door and instructed us to come inside.

I was shocked when I walked in, because I saw Obito in there. I felt a wave of relief go through me seeing that he was alright, though I noticed he was shaking a bit. And I know that Verge noticed it too because he said—

" HA look! He is still trembling in his boots! " and of course he laughed after that remark.

Really!? That deserves a punch, which I'll be glad to give to him. " Don't make me kick your ass again. "

Verge simply looked away as he rubbed the arm I just punched.

The jonin walked in front of us and announced, " Obito Uzumaki, Verge Aburame, Artes Hatake. From here on out you shall be known as Team 5. There will be no switching and this will be effective immediately. Your squad leader will soon be along to meet and evaluate you. " and with that the man left.

My heart almost hit the ground when the door shut. I'm in a squad with Verge and Obito . . .? My dad always told me that being a team, is like being in a family. I looked at the two beside me and thought of them being my family. I wanted to scream but—

"Soooooooooooooooo Hatake? Does that mean your Kakashi's kid? " asked Obito, taking me out of my thoughts. I got my emotions in check and nodded, " Yup, and you must be the Hokage's son. "

" Just Obito is fine. " stated Obito. He then looked at me and asked, " So does that mean you inherited his sharingan? " I felt a nerve inside me struck. No one has ever asked me if I had the sharingan . . . Though I didn't have to answer because Verge spoke his thoughts out, " Who cares! All I know is I'm stuck on a squad with a twerp and a freak. Not to mention our Sensei is La- "

If you listened closely I'm pretty sure one of us made a little gasp noise. And I don't blame whoever it was because he stepped in . . . Our jōnin.

* * *

Kintara5: * facepalm * Idoit! I forgot to mention, if you happened to read my brothers fic about his character in here ( Our Jonin lol ) His is called, **The Ninja with no face**. He character be all epic and stuff xD lol Ah, and my friend as one as well titled, **Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness**. Brother, did you see he put our picture on his story!?  
J-mori: Hell yes I did, he posted all his chapters already!  
Kintara5: WHAT!? So we have to post ours already?  
J-mori: I'm taking my time, I have to go to work soon anyway -sighs-  
Kintara5: Same here, I have a paper due on Tuesday * cries *

Bye-bye for now, until next time!


	2. Promises

Kintara: Like I said big brother, I have to stop doing this.  
J-mori: Oh just suck it up and be a man.  
Kintara: Last I checked I was a girl big brother!  
J-mori: That's what the doctor told us to tell you, hah!  
Kintara: Okay, okay, let's just drop this and introduce the chapter! Here is the 2nd chapter everyone, please enjoy!  
J-mori: W-Wait, I'm not done yet-! Oh-well . . .  
Kintara&J-mori: Enjoy~!

P.S  
This story is aligned with:  
**" The Ninja with no face "** and **"Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness"**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS IN STORY, ONLY OWNERSHIP I PRETTY MUCH HAVE IS KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER ARTES  
I still wonder what is behind his mask, wait, I know, it's another mask!**

* * *

Fear was clear in my eyes I bet. All these years I trained myself to control and keep my emotions in check, but I could feel that control slipping away under that person's stare.

Our sensei was an Anbu member, and you could tell nothing that he was thinking of. He looked at us one-by-one behind that mask of his. I could feel him looking right through me . . .

"I'm your squad leader. My name is Mako. I would tell you my last name but you brats aren't even worth wasting that much breath." He stated coldly to us.

Verge was the first to react to what Mako said. He stomped his foot down as he yelled, " Hey treat your students with respect! Ever heard of trust! Learn it! "

I shook my head to myself when he said that, Mako was clearly trying to get us worked up and he felt for it. Though none of us would have expected Mako to say what he was going to say back in response.

The mask he was wearing over his face slowly directed itself towards Verge's direction. I felt shivers run up my spine when that happened. You can't tell for sure if he is looking at you behind that mask, but you know in the back of your head he is. In a calm voice he said, " Verge Aburame . . . " Which made me and Obito look back and forth at Mako and Verge waiting to see what was going to happen.

Mako tilted his head to the left and pointed his index finger at Verge and spoke, " My first impression of you is that you're a short tempered little cocky son of a b***h who doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut."

Did he just say what I think he said . . .!? I brought my hands up to where my mouth would be behind my bandages in pure shock. He straight out just criticized Verge, and I know that Verge has some bad traits, but I don't think anyone would announce them as bluntly as Mako did. And he wasn't even done yet—

" You talk about trust as if you know what it is. But gaining from the fight you had with Obito earlier you don't know the first thing about trust ..."

All of us looked at each other back and forth as Mako turned his back on us to walk up to the chalk board. How did he know about the fight earlier? It then dawned on me . . . I remember when I was coming up from behind of Verge, I faintly remember someone standing at the side with red hair as Mako's. Could that have been him?

When Mako turned back around to face us we all looked at him to see what else he was going to say.

" And as for respect you can forget about it. Respect goes both ways. In order to gain respect you have to give it. But your little outburst just ruined any chance of gaining my respect. You are going to have to work your ass off if you want to win my respect back. "

Something inside me told me that wasn't only directed towards Verge, but towards us all. I glanced at Verge for an instant and he was mad beyond the previous times, he sat back down on an empty seat that was behind him and crossed his arms as he was muttering things to himself. I felt a little sorry for Verge, but there wasn't anything that I could do.

The silence broke again when Mako spoke, " As I was saying, you will refer to me as Mako-sensei. Tomorrow we will meet at the training area field where I will examine your abilities and determine if you are fit to become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. "

We all exchanged looks with each other and I felt like they were asking me to say something to him. I clenched my teeth and raised my hand into the air, I waited for Mako to nod his head before I spoke.

"Excuse me. Before we are released shouldn't we at least learn a few things about each other? According to the Shinobi Handbook, team members and squad leaders should act like one and how can we do that when we don't know anything about each other? You may seem though on the outside but even you can't deny the Shinobi Handbook. " There has to be something that'll show something different of him towards us. They can't be serious on leaving us with a cold sensei . . .

But again, since we can't see his expression behind his mask, I felt like I just set myself up for a trap.

"Artes Hatake . . ." he whispered.

My whole body tensed when he said my name. I could feel my breathing becoming uneven behind my bandages. He then did the same with me tilting his head and pointing at me, am I going to be criticized as well? I tried to brace myself for what he was going to say.

" My first impression of you is that you like to gain information about people before you meet them and analyze them inside and out so you can use their own strengths and weaknesses against them later. "

Ah, just wait for it—

" You won't jump right into a battle unless you are certain you can win. While this is impressive shinobi tactics, too much information will come back to bite you in the butt." Thought so, he wasn't done yet.

Mako then leaned back on the chalkboard and crossed his arms, I bit my lip again knowing there was still more. " For example, doesn't the Shinobi Handbook also say to think before you speak which clearly you didn't do?"

I took a step back at what he said, never in my life did I feel so embarrassed . . . I opened my eyes slightly when I looked down to the ground, where is there a seat? I turned away and sat down on the nearest chair.

I heard footsteps coming from where Mako was, maybe he's has more to say? " You are correct however. " Oh-my, really, I was correct on something? Maybe things will start looking up now!

" I would like you to state your name and the thing you wish to most accomplish by becoming a ninja. Verge you are up first. "

I looked at Verge when he was called up and I heard a groan come out of him as he stood up from his seat. He fixed his sunglasses and spoke, " My name is Verge Aburame. The thing I wish to accomplish by becoming a ninja is I want to bring honor to the Aburame name and become the strongest ninja ever. Even stronger than the Hogake."

Really Verge? I rolled my eyes when he made that last remark. After our sensei just lectured us but mostly you on respect and you go and pull something like that?

I then heard Mako call my name which startled me for a moment; I also kicked my heel on the leg of the chair from it . . .

As I stood up I thought to myself, why did I become a ninja and what I wished to accomplish from it. No matter what I thought I kept drawing a blank. Before I knew it, I was already standing up indicating my time was up. There was nothing . . .

My whole mind was blank yet my mouth still spoke—

" My name is Artes Hatake. "

Okay . . .? That doesn't quite answer the question, what is it that I want to accomplish?

" What I wish to accomplish by becoming a ninja is to be just like my dad and be a well-respected ninja. "

I sat back down on the seat and looked at Mako. What just happened? I feel completely normal, but something doesn't feel right. Was that really me talking back there?

* ba-dump *

Please don't call me out, please don't call me out was all I told myself in my head, as though it was a chant. Here I am having a complete panic attack inside, while outside my exterior I feel completely fine. I know my sensei is staring at me, but I'm not wavering, why—

" Very good. Next Obito. "

I made a faint gasp to myself. He took that as my reason? That's strange . . .

I feel relieved, yet I also felt regret . . .

I shook my head and looked at Obito, I bet he has a better reason than me.

" My name is Obito Uzumaki son of the 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. I don't WISH to accomplish anything by becoming a ninja. I WILL show everyone in this village that I am my own person and not just the Hokage's kid. I WILL make my own path to greatness. I WILL make my own legacy and whatever I decide to do whether it be following in my father's footsteps to become Hokage, or learning every jutsu, or whatever. I WILL let no one get in my way." He then pointed to Mako and shouted, "Not YOU sensei—" Then his finger directed itself to where Verge was at as he continued, "And especially not YOU Verge!"

Obito . . .

He inhaled a deep breath and shouted, "BELIEVE IT!"

I couldn't help but smile at him; he is determined to be a ninja. His reason of accomplishing . . . It's perfect; I know that he would never waver from his dreams. Then the sound of clapping erupted from the front of the classroom. Something tells me something horrible is going to happen.

" Obito Uzumaki . . . " spoke Mako tilting his head to the side once more. It seemed like it was forever since he spoke after he said Obito's name, and then he said the unbelievable—

" My first impression of you is that YOU WILL NEVER BECOME A GREAT NINJA! "

Both me and Verge sat up straight on our seats, I know there are tensions around our team, but he can't just go and slam down on someone's dreams. I bet Verge felt the same either from sympathy or rivalry, but you could tell Verge had something to say about what Mako said to Obito just now.

"You say you want to become your own person except you keep acting like your father. You always mention that you are the 6th Hogake's son. How can people treat you as not just Hogake's son when you keep bringing it up? You even used your father's old catch phrase back there. It seems to me like you have no idea what you want to do with your life. The only thing I can say for you is you have determination and guts which is also your fathers."

Obito then tried to speak, "But—"

But indeed . . . Mako shot his hand up towards him stopping him before he could continue, "No. If you even stand a chance at becoming a good ninja you will take the criticism and use it."

I looked at Obito, and I could tell he was hurt. Anyone would be if someone said you'd never become a great ninja. I looked at his hands and I saw that they were clenched tight together, and if you looked at them closely you could see them shaking barely. I looked away from him, unable to bear the sight. It's as I said before, Obito is a cheerful energetic person, seeing him down in the gutters . . . That isn't the Obito I know . . .

* slam *

Our attentions were brought back to our sensei. He had his hands pressed on the desk in front of him. " Now I want you all to give me your headbands. You won't be needing them anymore till I determine that you are fit to become a ninja. "

" Fine! "

I looked to where Obito was standing, he was still looking to the ground, but you could hear the anger in his voice.

" I'm over this ninja BULL CRAP anyways. Get a new student. "

He grabbed one end of the headband and pulled it untying the knot in a try. He threw it down to the ground and ran out of the room . . .

I don't think anyone knew what to do after that, especially someone voluntarily giving up their ninja status. But then Mako looked at us both and we automatically responded to his action. But there was something I had to do as well. I rose my hand once more.

" Are you serious about us giving up our headbands? " I asked.

Mako only nodded his head back. I feel myself wanting to glare at him, I felt like he was being a bully to us all, and of course I don't like bullies as seen from when Verge was going to take advantage of Obito after he fell unconscious. But to make sure I didn't do that, I forced myself to stand up.

Two reasons, it gave my body something to do, and also . . .

I can't stand to see Obito's headband on the ground.

I walked up to the headband Obito threw down and picked it up. After that I walked up to the desk where Mako was at and gently laid it down on the wooden cover. As I looked at the headband on the desk I spoke, "What you told Obito . . . Was not right of you . . . My father was a sensei as well, and he treated his students kindly. "

I heard him mutter something after that.

" You will understand all of this soon. "

I looked up at him confused as to what he said. What did he mean? I closed my eyes and lifted up the scarf that was around my neck because under it was where I had my headband. I untied it and held it in my hand, I opened my eyes and looked at that mask of Mako's. " We will get our headbands back, I vow we will. " I then placed it on the desk and exited the room . . .

xXx

" I can't believe my headband got taken away . . . "

I was walking out of the Academy and I saw people walking out in threes together. Those must be the other squads I thought to myself. And yet, here I am by myself leaving the academy . . .

I thought back at everything that happened just now. I was teamed up with Verge and Obito, who don't quite get along together, and only to make things worse, we have a sensei who only sees us as brats. I sighed to myself thinking I got my wish. I didn't want to become a family with my team, but this wasn't what I meant by it. I wiped my eyes and continued outside.

" Hey Artes! "

My head shot up when my name was called. I looked behind me and saw Kaju coming up the hallway. " Kaju . . . " I whispered.

He had a big smile on his face and waved at me, " You're leaving already? Did you meet your sensei? "

" Yes, and yes to both your questions. " I responded. I then looked down to the ground, " I guess we aren't on the same squad then, huh? "

Kaju then scratched the back of his head, " Y-Yeah, I was totally bummed when I found out, but . . . I really wish we were. It would have been so fun. "

I looked up at him and his cheeks turned pink causing him to look away. " Maybe so . . . Who did you get as your sensei? "

" My sensei? " He then scratched his head, " Uhh . . . Her name is Hotaru Hyuga, you know the daughter of Hanabi Hyuga. " He then laughed as he said, " She's was so nice when we introduced ourselves! "

Again, I felt a nerve struck inside me. I wish our sensei was nice and not a total jerk! I noticed I had my hands clenched when I thought that, not good, I don't have my emotions in check. I sighed quietly to myself.

" Who did you get? " asked Kaju.

" M-Me? " I asked pointing to myself. " His name is Mako, I can't really say anything about him but his name. "

I think Kaju sensed something was wrong and he placed his hand on my shoulder, " I don't know what's going on, but you seem down. Want me to treat you to some ramen? "

" Treat me to some ramen . . .? " I repeated. Wait a minute . . . " Kaju! I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere right now! "

I felt bad for just running out on Kaju, but I just remembered I told my dad I was going to take him lunch today! I waved back at Kaju as I ran, " I'm really sorry, next time I promise! And I'll treat you! "

I didn't see how Kaju looked like when he responded but I heard him yell, " I'll be waiting! "

xXx

I rushed into the house and began cooking something up for my dad. I could hear my heavy breathing, but could you blame me? I ran from the Academy to my house with no stops!

I kept repeating aloud, " I'm so sorry dad, I'm so sorry! " like 20 times, I know my dad doesn't eat anything once he leaves the house and heads for the Administrative District, which I hate because he comes back late into the evening. So like the only thing he'd eat would be breakfast and a little snack when he'd get home before going to bed. This is why I saw making lunch for my dad so important because he's running on an empty stomach all day.

It's during times like this I would wonder . . . would things have been different if my mom was around—

* whump ka-chk *

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the ground. " The knife!? " I had dropped the knife at that moment and it landed a centimeter away from my foot. I could only picture the look of horror on my face as I stared down at the knife.

I took a deep breath and kneeled down to pick up the drop object. As I was down there I took note of the multiple little stab marks that were on the ground. This always happens whenever I think about you . . .

" Mommy . . . " I muttered.

How different would things have been if you were still alive?

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks gently as I stood back up. " I need to finish now, dad is probably waiting for me. " I placed everything into a bento box and quickly ran out the house.

xXx

I slammed the door open and stepped in trying to catch my breath, " I made it! " Oh gosh, someone just kill me now, I don't think I have anymore air inside my lungs . . .

" Hm? " I peeked upwards expecting to be yelled at for being too loud, but there was someone yelling already, though not for being loud, but—

" You don't understand! Someone stole Obito's jutsu's! "

I know that voice, that's Mrs. Hyuga. I looked at where the yelling was coming from and there was Mrs. Hyuga talking to the Hogake, Naruto Uzumaki. She must be telling him everything that happened back at the Academy today. I gulped to myself fearing I was going to get involved somehow . . .

" Artes, I see you made it. "

I smiled and straightened up, turning around and showed the box in my hand, " Yes! I brought you your lunch! "

My dad smiled and took the box from me, " Thank you Artes, want to come outside with me? " He then looked at Hinata and Naruto, " I think they need some time alone. "

I nodded my head and followed behind my dad.

When we made it outside, he sat us down at a bench located behind of the building. He clapped his hands together, " Thank you for the food! "

I can't help but giggle when he does that. I brought my knees up to my chest and watched my dad as he began to eat.

He pulled down the cloth over his mouth and began eating the food in the bento. Hmm, I wonder if my dad's face is still a mystery, whenever I bring him food he always eats it behind the building where no one can see him. I shrugged seeing I wasn't going to get an answer and asked, " Is the food good? "

My dad nodded his head, " As always Artes, I'm so lucky to have a daughter like you. "

I gently punched my dad's arm, " You're embarrassing me dad! "

He chuckled and rubbed my hair around, " How am I? "

I pouted and when he took his hand back I fixed my hair and the flower that was placed in my hair.

" So Artes, how did the orientation go? " My eyes grew wide when he said that, two reasons. One, I skipped the orientation, and two, what happened back in the classroom. I bit my lip and wiped my eyes, " Dad . . . I don't like my sensei . . . "

My dad looked down at me confused, " Why would you say that? "

I shook my head, " He . . . He was being a jerk. "

" A jerk? " my dad repeated. He knows how I am when it comes to mean people so he had a few questions to ask. " How were they a jerk? Who was your sensei? "

" He criticized all of us that it got to the point that Obito resigned . . . " I said as I buried my head between my knees and chest.

" Now that I think about it, Hinata did mention something about Obito saying about how your sensei said some horrible things. " He then put his hand on my shoulder, " Artes, who is your sensei? "

" His name is Mako . . . " I replied.

" Ah, that explains everything. "

I looked up at my dad, " What!? "

He raised his hands in the air, " What? It does explain everything! " He scratched the back of his head and continued, " That person . . . He calls himself unorthodox. "

I felt like someone smacked me across the face, how the heck does being unorthodox explain anything!? I grabbed my dad's shoulders and shook him back and forth, " Dad, you know something, tell me please! " Way to have my emotions in check . . .

" First calm down Artes. " said my dad as he pried me off of him. When he saw I was a little bit calmed down, he sighed and closed the bento box that was on his lap. " Okay, now this sensei of yours. Mako. No one really knows anything about him; he's not originally from the Leaf Village. "

Really? They allowed someone from outside the village to become a leaf ninja? " Dad, how does no one know where he's from? "

He began to think back as he spoke, " He came here around 12 years ago, when he was just a little kid. Sai my former student brought him back from a mission he had. It was clear he was an orphan, but when asked about the child, Sai would only respond with his name. He's called the ninja with no face. "

I felt shivers go all over me when he said that, " I know what they mean, I couldn't tell where he was looking at half the time . . . "

" You know . . . He was once my student. " stated my dad.

" He was? " I then covered my mouth thinking back when I told him about my dad being kind to his students. I bet he was mocking me after that saying, ' Yeah, I know he was my sensei before. ' I feel like an idiot now . . .

" There's only one thing I need to ask first. You and your squad, do you get along? "

I shook my head and looked down at the ground, " Not really, Obito and Verge . . . They got into a fight earlier today, and then I got involved and fought with Verge. "

" Hmm . . . " He then began to rub his chin, " I know what he's going to do then. " At least that's what I think he said, because that last sentence he muttered to himself. " Artes, I want you to go to the stream, okay? "

" The stream? " My dad only makes me go there when we were going to spar. But—

I nodded my head, " Of course. " I stood up and began to ran off.

I wonder what my dad is thinking right now . . .

xXx

When I arrived at the stream it was the same as it usually is. No one around, just the way I like it.

I sat along the edge of the water and threw some rocks into the water. Mako is ' unorthodox? ' I can certainly tell that now after how he treated us all. I sighed deeply as I released another rock form my hand.

' You will understand all of this soon. '

I just wish he would spill everything out rather than leaving us in a sea of questions. I dropped my head down, " Hurry up please . . . "

" I'm already here. "

I stood up and rushed up to my dad, " Why are we hear dad? " Huh? I looked down at my dad's hand and saw he was holding a cloth.

" What is that? " I asked as I pointed to what he was holding.

" This . . . " He then extended his arm out to me, " Is your mother's headband from the village she was from. "

My eyes shot wide open, " M-Mommy . . .? " I then looked at the extended hand. He's only told me the story about my mom once. When I was a little girl . . .

_She was a ninja from the Hidden Moon Village_

I opened my hands and my dad laid the headband down onto my palm. I looked down at the metal board on the cloth. The symbol of my mom's homeland, a crescent moon. I looked up at my dad, " Why are you showing me this? "

Kakashi looked away from me, and towards the stream. " I'm sorry, I've never talked about your mom, only once . . . And I know that hurts you. I— "

" Stop dad . . . "

My eyes were all watery as he looked into my eyes. Please don't tell me anymore of her. I don't want to get close to anyone, including someone I will never meet.

My dad's eyes looked pained when he asked me, " Artes, why don't you want to get close to anyone? "

I was going to say something but when I opened my mouth my dad spoke first, " I know your mentality, even though I'm not home usually when I am, I pay close attention to you. Remember, a team is like your family. You teammates are your brothers now. "

I shook my head and clenched my grip on the headband, " No! I don't want that! " I yelled.

" Artes— "

" I remember everything your told me about my mom, I know about her heritage— About her eyes! "

" Is this what this is all about? " asked my dad.

I bit my lip and turned away. " Tell me . . . Who had to die dad . . . For your to get that eye . . .? "

I know my dad, he was probably reaching for me, but then I spoke, " Today, Mako asked what we wanted to accomplish by becoming a ninja . . . I told him that I wanted to be just like you. " I could hear my voice changing, indicating that I was starting to cry now, " Pretty childish, huh? But I really meant it, I want to continue the Hatake name. But at the same time, I feel a knot in my chest saying, that isn't eh only thing I want to accomplish. "

I felt my dad wrap his arms around me from behind. I couldn't stop myself from crying now. I freely let my tears fall down. " I-I don't want to continue my mom's name . . . People w-will only die if I do . . . That's why I want to be alone . . . "

" Don't make me see them as a family dad . . . It wouldn't be fair for them . . . " I felt my dad wipe a tear away from my cheek when I said that . . . I could feel my chest heaving up and down from the uncontrollable crying I was doing.

" Artes, you'll have to accept people will come and go in your life . . . Imagine how I felt when your mother left me . . . "

I closed my eyes shut, please stop dad . . . Please . . .!

I used all of my force to push my dad away from me. I ran a few inches away from him and turned around to face him. My dad's expression was completely normal as for mine I could sense a glare was present. My dad shook his head and sighed as he turned around and took something out of the bag he had laying at the side. " I see you're going to be stubborn then . . . Very well, don't think this conversation is over yet, but for now . . . " He then pulled out a saber and pointed it at me.

My dad truly does know me. He knows that when I refuse to talk something out, I need to release the stress out somehow. And that somehow was by fighting . . .

I nodded my head and tied my mother's headband around my forehead. I looked up with determined eyes, " I'm sorry about all of this dad . . . "

My dad shook his head, " Don't Artes . . . You're still young, I know you'll understand everything one day . . . "

He walked up to me and handed me the saber. " I'm not going to use any jutsu's dad, is that okay? "

He faintly chuckled, " It's alright, it would have been too easy if you did, I did teach you everything you know. "

I puffed my cheeks out, " That just means you can't cheat now. "

We both took a few steps back away and bowed towards each other. I readied my stance and held the saber close, " You first dad. "

My dad nodded and charged towards me, " Just cause you're my daughter I won't go easy on you. "

I smiled, " I wouldn't have it any either way. " I swung my saber at him which he dodged by sliding under, " You know Artes, you using that sword, you look so much like your mom. "

I growled, " No mind tricks! " I took one hand off of the handle and with my free hand I pulled out a kunai and threw it at my dad. My dad grabbed it while it was in mid-air and threw it back at me. I blocked it with the blade of the saber and charged at my dad.

" Going for the offensive now? " he asked, I nodded my head and leapt into the air going for a strike from above. When I swung the saber down he caught the blade with his hands, " W-What . . .? " I was completely caught off guard and I had no choice but to let go of the saber. I leapt back a foot and giggled, " I wasn't trying to kill you dad. "

" I know, but I think it's time for hand-to-hand now. " He tossed the saber to the side and might I add at a fast speed so I lost sight of him.

I was looking around for him trying to see him, but there was no sign, it was then—

" Ungh! " I had been struck in the stomach. I grabbed his hands and swung my leg at him which was to no avail for he blocked it when his sidearm. He then grabbed my right hand and the leg that had been blocked which was also my right and threw me into the water.

" W-Waaah! " I screamed as I went airborne landing into the water. Thank goodness the water wasn't deep during this time of year because I would have panicked and ended up drowning, but instead I sat up and slapped my hands into the water's surface, " What was that!? "

My dad was laughing hard and slapping his knee, " I-I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd land there! "

I picked myself up and stepped out of the water. My dad who was still laughing came up to me, " I think we should call it quits now. If you continue on all soaked like that, you'll get sick. "

I was squeezing my hair trying to get the water out when he gathered all of our stuff. My eyesight was then covered by a cloth. Ah! That's right mom's headband! I took it off and rushed up to my dad, " Here you go, it's all wet though . . . "

My dad patted my wet hair and smiled at me, " You keep it Artes, I know you'll take good care of it, and also . . . Your mother would have wanted you to wear it one day . . . "

I closed my eyes and held the headband close to my chest. To think, this was once worn by my mom . . . I wish . . . It had her warmth on it.

My dad extended his hand to me and asked, " Are you ready to go? "

I nodded my head and smiled, " Yes! " I took his hand and we walked back to the house so that I could sleep for a bit before meeting up with the others.

Though the rest of the walk back home was quiet, I knew both me and my dad wanted to talk. Him because as he said before, that our conversation about my issue with others getting close to me wasn't over it, and me because I wanted to apologize for yelling at him . . .

But I just can't help but feel that fear in my chest of letting others get close . . . As I had said before, I know my mothers eyes, I did inherit them . . .

* * *

Kintara: Chapter 2, way to go! Now we have to post 6 more!  
J-mori: Too bad we're too lazy to post them today!  
Kintara: You got that right, I have to write a paper about Pan's Labyrinth and in Spanish, yay lucky me! * shot *  
J-mori: Don't worry you got it, at least you don't have to take care of Monkai right now since he's sick.  
Kintara: Awww, send my regards to Monkai, I hope he gets better soon.

Bye bye for now, until then have fun!


	3. Congratulations Team 5

Kintara: So I'm seriously happy that they started showing Naruto on tv again, me and my sister nearly cried from happiness.  
J-mori: Oh-yeah, you told me about that, how was the first episode?  
Kintara: A wave of memories big brother, a huge wave of feels!  
J-mori: I wish I could have seen it but, naw Japan likes to stay up to date.  
Kintara: You still need to take me there. But anywho! You know which episode I can't wait to see?  
J-mori: Which one?  
Kintara: The Bell Test! Which * drum roll * This episode is based upon!  
J-mori&Kintara: Enjoy~!

P.S  
This story is aligned with:  
**" The Ninja with no face "** and **"Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness"**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS IN STORY, ONLY OWNERSHIP I PRETTY MUCH HAVE IS KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER ARTES  
Kakashi~ Kakashi~ Kakashi!**

* * *

I felt a rush of relief sweep through my body when I saw Obito waiting for me and Verge at the training fields.

Verge chuckled to himself and crossed his arms as he stated, " Hmph. Looks like we aren't rid of you yet. "

I shook my head when he said that but Obito didn't seem bothered by it, " Nope, you're gonna have to do better than that. "

Something in my head was saying he didn't only mean that to Verge but to our sensei as well, I mean it was Mako who pushed Obito too far that he wanted to resign from his ninja duties. I turned around feeling a presence behind me and saw our sensei. " Good morning, Mako-sensei. "

Mako nodded his head and made it to the front of the three us.

" Now that all of you are here let's begin. " He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two silver bells, when he held it out to us you could hear the ringing they made as his arm moved.

" All you have to do is take these bells away from me and you pass. "

Is he serious? I bit on my lip trying to think over what he just told us. All we have to do is take those bells away and we get our headbands back? That sounds too easy, that can't be all to it. And I guess Obito thought the same as well—

Raising his hand in the air Obito asked, " That's it? It can't be that easy. "

" Now whoever said it was going to be easy? " replied Mako with a hint of amusement in his voice. I raised my hand having a question of my own to ask. His head turned towards me, " Artes? "

I pointed to the bells in Mako's hands, " Why are there only two bells? I mean this is a 3 man squad. Shouldn't there be three?"

Chuckling Mako answered, " Cunning as ever, Artes. Correct there are only two bells. " So there is something he isn't telling us about this test. " That's because only two of you will pass. The other will be sent back to the Ninja Academy. "

His mask titled to the side as he tilted his head while he stared at me, " Guess not all of you will be able to keep your vow of getting your headband back. "

I glared back at Mako, I felt like he was mocking me when he said that. I could feel my fist getting tighter and tighter by each second that passed . . .

"You've got to be kidding me!" Verge shouted, " I've come too far to get kicked back to the beginning. I'll just take one of those bells right now! "

Everything that happened there went by so quickly I lost sight of everything. But in the end, Mako was standing behind Verge with a kunai to his neck. Please tell me Verg didn't try to attack Mako from the front.

" Not so fast, Verge. I didn't say go. " After putting his kunai away Mako continued, "Oh-yeah, one more thing. This is new to this test. I'm going to assign you all an element out of water, earth, fire, and air. Whatever element you're given you can only use jutsu's from that element. You all need to learn the most out of the least."

I felt my heart drop when he said that, I closed my eyes praying that he didn't stick me with Lightning. My thoughts were going back to yesterday when I was shocked as well after using it. My eyes shot opened when I heard Obito yell.

" Sounds good already! Let's do this! We're ready! "

I nodded my head in agreement with what Obito said. Though a part of me wanted to call it quits here and now. If I fail, I won't have to get close to anyone . . .

" Are you sure about that Obito? You have no idea what I'm capable of. "

" Who cares. I'm getting my headband back. Bet on it. " Obito was right, we have to get our headbands back. I'm sure we all made a vow that we would—

" Very well. " He then pointined to each of us one-by-one as he appointed us our elements. Obito was given Wind, Verge was given Earth and I was given Water. I sighed softly to myself in relief that it wasn't lightning. Though I'm not surprised that he gave me something different. He mention yesterday that he saw all three of us, he knows I already have experience with Lightning. Though I felt a nerve snap when Mako announced he was going to use fire; water is useless against fire.

Are all the odds pointing towards giving up?

" Any questions? " asked Mako.

In a split second Obito and Verge disappeared and I quickly followed their lead. I guess that was my last chance to give up . . .

" Very well, go! " yelled Mako as we all hid inside the forest.

I was laying down behind a bush watching the open field where Mako was standing at. He was just standing there waiting for someone to come out. I rested my head on my arms and sighed, " No one is going to go out there, that's like asking for a death sentence . . . "

It was only a matter of time until someone lost their patience—

* thunk *

My eyes widen in front of my eyes, someone had thrown a kunai at my direction, and not just in my direction. The object landed right in front of my face! I quickly got up and ran from that spot hoping Mako didn't see where it landed which would have given my spot away.

That kunai . . . I thought to myself and came to a conclusion, Obito had thrown that. It was obvious because Verge stepped out holding another kunai just like the one that had been thrown at me.

" Thanks Obito. I was waiting for someone to finally start. " said Verge as he emerged out of the forest proving that my conclusion was right.

I just had to facepalm myself for that act. Did he not know Obito just gave us out? I nestled myself into a tree and looked back at the direction those kunai's had been thrown from. I bet Obito moved somewhere else after that. I can't believe he did that, this is a three man squad.

I guess he is really set on giving one of us up if it means he will get a bell.

I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my head, what am I thinking? Isn't that what I wanted to do too? That's like the perfect formula to keep others away from you . . . Right?

" One on one. "

Huh? I looked back towards the center where Mako was at and saw that Verge went through with challenging our sensei. " Verge you idoit, get out of there. " I muttered.

" Well considering you're the only dumb ninja who actually gave up his position I guess it is ' one on one. ' " replied Mako.

It wouldn't have been that way if Obito didn't sell us out. But then Verge is also at fault for playing into the trap.

Verge probably annoyed from the comment Mako just said threw his kunai to him, Mako simply stepped to the side letting the kunai fly by aimlessly. He did a number of 4 hand signs ending at Tiger, " Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. "

Out of nowhere a fire in the shape of a dragon appeared and charged straight to Verge, " Not so fast! Earth Style: Mud wall! " Verge created a wall of dirt to intercept the flamed dragon that was heading to him. When the dragon disappeared I heard Verge yell out, "Earth Style: Mud Wave! " Standing at the top of the wave Verge pointed at Mako with a determined grin on his face, "Earth Style: Earth Bullets! "

These boulders shot out from the wave that Verge was surfing. I have to admit I was really impress that Verge knew jutsu's like the ones he just used right now, but this is Mako-sensei he's facing, this couldn't be too easy, there's something he has up his sleeves I bet . . . " Oh! "

I was right, Mako didn't even try to dodge the boulders, he instead used them to his advantage and jumped on them as if they were steps leading him to Verge. I covered my eyes knowing Verge was at a loss, " I can't bear to watch . . .! "

I heard the wave of dirt crashing down to the ground, I peeked from behind my fingers and was confused as to what happened, " Where did Mako-sensei go? " I asked myself. Verge was looking around aimlessly, I'm guessing he didn't know where Mako was either—

" Explosive Tag Technique. "

That voice . . .!

Soon enough these tags appeared out of nowhere and flew towards Verge attaching on to every part of him. " What is he thinking!? " I shouted aloud.

I was at a loss for words seeing Verge trying to rip them off of himself. At that instant I froze seeing that no one was trying to d anything to help him. I thought of Obito and remembered about his act from earlier and the fight from yesterday. There was no way he was going to help him I bet . . .

Those tags will explode when the caster wants them too, who knows if Mako is serious on teaching us all a lesson or if this is some sick joke, but I can't let someone die! I bit my lip and shut my eyes letting my hands move without any visual of what they were casting, I just have to do something before it's too late—

" Water Style: Hand of Waves! "

I didn't open my eyes after that. I didn't want to know if I just ruined everything for myself or if my plan didn't even work and Verge ended up . . . Well you know what I mean. I heard the noise of water rushing dying down and I slowly opened my eyes. A smile slowly emerged in my face when I saw that Verge was completely fine though he was soaked from head to toe from my jutsu.

Verge yelled madly, " What the hell Artes!? I have the situation under control! "

I shook my head, is that how he repays me for saving his life? I cupped my mouth and responded, " Yeah right. You're welcome Verge. "

Verge continued to yell at me after that saying how I shouldn't get in the way and that he didn't need my help. I was getting a little annoyed that he was still shouting at me, he was giving my spot away for sure but then again I did play a part in that.

" Whatever Artes! " Verge crossed his arms and continued to look around the field, " Come out sensei or are you to scared that you will get your butt kicked? "

I'm pretty sure you're going to get your butt kicked Verge I thought as I sighed.

Nothing happened though and Verge clearly lost it . . .

" Fine! Have it your way. I'll just find you myself! "

" Earth Style: Mud Wolves! "

Verge summoned 5 wolves from the ground and ordered them to go find Mako. I was impressed by what he was doing, there's no way Mako could hide his scent from the wolves.

" W-Wait, what? " I said completely shocked.

Very quickly a wolf came back to report to Verge, apparently in Verge's eyes the wolf had Mako in its mouth but . . .

" There's nothing . . .! "

" Hah, you thought you could hide from me? " said Verge to the wolf apparently where he believes sensei would be.

I could only watch in completely confusion as Verge reached for something and held it up in the air.

" Hah, suck it Obito and Artes! Guess I'm the one getting my headband back. "

Verge, you aren't holding anything! Though everything began to explain themselves when Mako appeared and knocked Verge out from behind.

Mako looked down at Verge's body as he explained, " Shinobi Tactic 1: Genjutsu. I'll admit you know some pretty powerful jutsu for someone your age, but that power was also what caused you to lose. It's strange genjutsu shouldn't affect Aburame Clan but for some reason it managed to work on you. "

I can't believe what just happened, Verge was under a genjutsu this whole time? I thought that couldn't work on the Aburame? I looked at Mako and still saw him looking down at Verge. I don't have any choice, I bet he does know where I'm at. I might as well go and face him now . . .

I leapt down from the branch I was on and made my way to the clearing.

I wasn't even going to try and sneak up on him, seeing everything he did to Verge there was no point.

Mako heard me coming and looked towards me from the side, that feeling of being watched resurfaced again when his mask looked at my direction.

He titled his head to the side, " Artes, it's not like you to make a big erroe and give up your location. "

I only smirked back him trying to hide my own mistake, " What can I say, I like to change things up. " Which was true, I'm just a big mess of unresolved things.

"Hopefully you can make it more challenging then Verge did." Said Mako.

I placed my hands on my hips and leaned forward, "Please. Don't compare me to that fail ninja."

"Is that why you saved him? Is he your ninja boyfriend or something?" asked Mako.

Me liking Verge? Hah, as if! I charged up to him and punched Mako in the stomach, I heard a grunt come from him but then I saw his hands moving below my arm, don't tell me—

Mako stepped back from me and we looked at each other. Slowly though my vision began to blur for some reason . . .

I didn't know what was going on, but then I saw someone step out from behind the trees, my eyes grew wide when I saw who it was.

Her hair was in the same style as mine, tied upwards while not a long ponytail as mine, but a mid-long ponytail hung behind her. Her hair was black and as for her eyes, they were closed as she stepped forward with a smile on her face. As I stared at her, the words echoed in my head.

_. . . Mommy . . ._

Then from behind her stepped out my dad, they then both walked up side-by-side to me. A few feet away from me, they stopped and looked at me. My dad opened his eyes and stared at me as for my mom she still smiled, which I wish she would stop. There was something about that smile on her face that hid something sinister. I felt my legs going weak and I fell to my knees, " Daddy . . . Mommy . . .? " I repeated over and over again, this couldn't be happening!

I could only but watch in horror as to what was going to happen next.

My mother pulled out a kunai from behind her and stepped behind my dad stabbing him in the neck. When she retrieved the kunai my dad's body just fell to the ground.

" Noooooooooooo! "

I screamed at the top of my lungs not only from just witnessing my mother killing my dad, but at who it was behind him in my mothers' place.

It was me . . .

My breathing became shallow and I muttered to myself, " No, no . . . It can't be . . .! "

The other me that was behind my father stepped over his lifeless body and walked up to me. I wanted to run but my body was frozen from fear and shock. Just what is going on!? Then just when I thought it couldn't get worse, it did—

" What's the matter, cat got your tongue? "

Wait . . . I didn't say that . . . I looked up at saw that the other me was standing in front of me with a smile on her face. It couldn't have been . . . Did she say that?

With a smile still on her face she opened her eyes slowly to look at me. My eyes grew wider than they were before and I screamed once more in horror. Her eyes, her eyes were just like my mothers!

" Shut up and stop playing everyone. "

I kept screaming wishing that this would all end and I felt her move behind me and grab my neck, " Your worst fear, Artes. Is it seeing your mommy and daddy die in front of your eyes? " She then giggled menacingly and continued, " But then, why would you be scared to see a woman that you're didn't even know die? You never saw mommy so why care about her death? "

I then felt her nails dig into my skin as she growled, " Or don't tell me, your worst fear it seeing yourself with these ey— "

" Shut up! " I screamed.

I felt her grip on me disappear and she walked up to Verge's unconscious body as she looked at me with those eyes of hers. " You always say you don't want to get close to anyone, yet you saved this pathetic guys' life. Now, why is that? "

" Stop it! Leave him alone! " I yelled hoping she would listen.

She grinned behind the wrappings on her face and stabbed Verge on the back with the same kunai she used to kill my dad. " Stop! " I closed my eyes and grabbed my head trying to ignore the repeating sound of the kunai stabbing Verge.

When the noise finished I heard her yell at me, " Why are you screaming!? I thought you didn't care for anyone, you yourself said you didn't want to get close to anyone! "

My eyes were still closed as she continued yelling, " If you really aren't close to anyone you wouldn't care if they died! " I then heard her laugh as she said, " For example, Obito over there~ "

No, she wouldn't—

I opened my eyes and looked at where she threw the kunai, it went into a tree and down from the leaves fell Obito's body the kunai implanted into his neck. I could feel the tears forming at the edge of my eyes. " Obito . . .! " I cried out.

The other came up to me and grabbed my hair, " Look at that Artes! You shouldn't feel a thing for his death! You don't care about him! " I grabbed her hand trying to push myself away from her but it wasn't working, I began to weep as she forced me to see Obito's body.

" He betrayed you earlier didn't he!? He sold you out even after you saved him from Verge yesterday! "

I replied as my voice began cracking from the force of trying not to cry, " I don't care! He is still my teammate, I have to protect them! "

" Don't make me laugh! Protect them!? Do you hear yourself right now, you're sounding like everything you don't want to be! "

She then turned her face towards hers and stared deep into my eyes with her red eyes, " What you want to be Artes . . . Is me. "

I screamed as I pushed myself away from her finally getting away from her grip. I began to crawl backwards as she slowly walked up to me, " Now tell me Artes, who don't you care for? Tell me and I'll spare them. "

I caved in and cried out names, " Daddy, mommy! "

Obito . . . Kaju . . . Shiki . . . Aoshima . . .

Verge . . . Tema . . . Mako . . .

So many names after those I yelled out, names of people I never even met before, like Kaju's sensei my dad's former students, like Naruto Uzumaki and stuff like that. They were names of people . . . I knew that existed.

I ran out of energy and fell back. My body laid there as she stepped over me and stared down at me.

" Artes, looks at you . . . You make me sick knowing that I am you. "

" I don't care . . . I don't care what you say! " I yelled.

She grabbed the right side of her hair that hung over my right eye. And showed me the eye that hid behind that strand of hair. I covered my mouth trying not to cry. " N-No . . . " I muttered.

She then smiled once more and kneeled down bringing her eye close to my face, " Do you want to know, who died for me to get this eye? "

That was the final straw; I just yelled bloody murder after that.

Whatever was happening to me right now, it felt like an eternity passed, this must be what Hell is like to be tortured like this.

I was hearing her voice over and over in my head—

_You want to be alone don't you?_

_Your own Clan doesn't even know you exist_

_Just kill everyone here and now and you'll finally have you wish come true_

_**You will never be close to anyone**_

The thought of covering my ears didn't even cross my mind anymore, instead I was reaching towards my eyes, feeling my fingers slowly pushing themselves towards my skin as though I was going to gouge my eyes out.

And I was going to, before I heard a voice . . .

" Release "

My eyes shot open and I saw I wasn't no longer on my back, but on my knees looking down at the ground. My breathing was totally uneven I felt like I was going to cause my heart go berserk if I kept breathing the way I was. I growled to myself, I was played!

I was under a genjutsu this whole time!?

I began to pick myself up as I spoke, " Genjutsu again, sensei? " When I was on my two feet I wiped my eyes realizing I probably was crying from the genjutsu, I clenched my fist and yelled, " Stop hiding! "

Mako responded, " Very well. Ready for the next test? "

As long as it won't lead me to anything like _that_ I don't care anymore—

" Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu! "

Two can play this game sensei, I won't give up this time! As I thought that to myself I did a number of 44 hand signs beginning with Ox and ending on Bird. When I held the sign firmly I shouted, " Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! "

Both of our dragons collided with each other both cancelling the other out. I see I was right, water would have no effect on Mako's fire jutsu. But that doesn't mean I'll back down, I have to get payback for him putting me under that genjutsu earlier.

I smiled and cheerfully yelled, " Here I come sensei! "

I indeed wasn't holding back, I was using everything my dad taught me continually delivering a number of kicks and punches at Mako. I saw he was being caught off guard at times, but him being as skilled as he is, he never let me get a single strike on him.

Since this isn't getting me anywhere, let's change things up . . .

In my head I repeated to myself, Rat Dog Ox, " Water Style: Water Whip! "

A blue line formed out a water in my hand and I threw it allowing it to wrap around Mako's legs, making sure he couldn't react I yanked the whip towards me tripping sensei down onto his back. Though he didn't let live me live in the moment for he countered, " Exploding Flame Shot! "

Soon enough the whip evaporated in my hand after his ball of flame made contact with my jutsu.

I heard Mako chuckling to himself when as he got back to his feet, " Impressive Artes. "

I nodded my head towards him, " You haven't seen anything yet. " Once more I used my specialty of making the hand signs for jutsu beginning with Tiger and ending with Bird, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu! "

Though it didn't go as I hoped it would, the jutsu ended up—

" A-Ahhhhhhh! " My whole body began to burn inside as I shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes slightly I saw that there were bolts of lightning shooting out from the casing that I was inside, it happened again, it happened again! I shook my head in disbelief, " No, not now! " I then grabbed my shoulders trying to suppress it inside, " It's never gotten out of control this much before! "

I looked at Mako with fear in my eyes and before I knew it Mako was standing in front of me. He struck me in two spots, each on my shoulder. I felt a rush of pain course through my body as though something snapped inside. The pain was two great and I collapsed down to the floor . . .

After that I only remember hearing Mako-sensei's voice.

" Shinobi Tactic 2: Ninjutsu. You're a smart girl Artes, but you still need to get that lightning release under control otherwise it could be your very own demise. "

Well Obito, I guess you're the only left. Looks like you'll be passing . . .

x X x

I felt like a rock smacked me on the head or something, my whole body was sore especially my arms. My eyes flinched from having the sun hit me directly in the face. I was going to cover my eyes, but . . . I can't move them?

I heard movement coming from my sides and I noticed Verge and Obito were tied up to poles. Just like me! We began to shift aroud trying to get loose but then our attention was caught by our sensei's voice.

" I thought at least one of you would understand the point of this excerise. "

I spoke out, " What do you mean? Wasn't the point to get the bells so we could pass? " Untie me already please!

" No! " yelled Mako, " Do I have to spell it out for you? T-E-A-M-W-O-R-K! " My eyes widen after he yelled it out one more time, " Team work! "

No, no, no, no! I'm such an idiot!

I was knocking the back of my head against the wooden pole I was tied up to from stupidity as Verge yelled, " Now wait just a second! There are only two bells! That would've led to team conflict! "

A faint memory kept appearing inside my head each time I made contact with the pole, it was a memory when dad was training me back at the stream and he told me about exercises' he did with his former team. There was one involving two bells and three people having to get them from the holder. Don't tell me—

" Exactly! I wanted to see if you guys would be able to overcome that and work side-by-side. " Mako explained.

I dropped my head down cursing myself inside my head. Dad did say he was the sensei of Mako at one point. He must have done this exercise with him when he was younger.

All of a sudden I felt the ropes around me come loose and I heard Mako say, " Now for your punishment! " I looked at Mako and he pointed to me and then towards Verge as he held a kunai against Obito's throat, " Artes, Kill Verge or Obito dies. "

I froze right there. For an instant I pictured myself holding the kunai against Obito's throat. That genjutsu must've left a mark in my thoughts . . .!

Slowly Mako lowered his kunai as he sighed, " That's what happened. A teammate gets taken hostage and you're stuck with an unimaginable choice. "

My body moved on its own after that. I pulled out three shurikens and threw them, one aiming at Mako the other two aiming to cut the ropes around the others.

When Verge got free he yelled out, "Earth Style: Dark Swamp Jutsu! "

Mako then stumbled as his feet began to sink into the ground and before he could react Obito yelled, " Wind Rock Barrage! "

I was lost as to what was going on, my head was still spinning from Mako's actions earlier, but I didn't have a chance to register anything because Obito spoke, " Artes, you're up! "

I quickly nodded my head and relied on my instincts, " I got it! " I speared my hands out in front of me and did the hand signs of Snake Ram Horse Hare Ram Horse Hare and ending with spreading my hands out again but holding my palms out further.

" Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu! "

I was able to trap Mako in the ball of water thanks to Obito and Verge. Verge than told me to summon my water dragon so that we could have an all-out attack on Mako. I did as told and repeated the 44 hand signs summoning my dragon.

Obito grinned and told sensei, " It's over sensei. We win. "

Mako clapped his hands together before our dragons clashed to the water prison causing a great explosion. Before the smoke cleared out Mako stepped out unscratched. I could hear the amusement in his voice when he spoke, " I think you guys get the point now. Close your eyes and hold out your hands. "

We all closed our eyes and held out our hands. I felt something be laid out on my hand. Our headbands . . .

I smiled to myself knowing we all kept our vow. Though I bit my lip knowing I could no longer turn back now. We opened our eyes and Mako congratulated us on passing. He held out his fingers and announced, " Team 5 starts in the morning. "

There really is no turning back now is there . . .

* * *

Kintara: Okay, okay, I posted another today, sue me for it  
J-mori: Nothing to sue about, just you being distracted form your homework is all.  
Kintara: Don't remind me * crying *  
J-mori: Maybe I should post one too today.  
Kintara: Probably should, you only have 1 chapter up.  
J-mori: Cause I'm so busy, sue me!  
Kintara: You know what, I will!

Bye bye all, hope you enjoyed!


	4. It's a Deal

Kintara5: Hi everyone, I have returned with a new chapter!  
J-mori: Because I made her, haha!  
Kintara5: Evil jerk, I'm going to kick you when you come and visit for Comic-con . . .  
J-mori: Ah, if you can find me.  
Kintara5: Easy, I'll just call your mom and ask what you're cosplaying as!  
J-mori: You wouldn't-  
Kintara5: Try me! But anywho, let's drop this and introduce the chapter! This chapter is a mission! And we all know how those missions turn out.  
J-mori: Feels and tears, sis, feels and tears.  
Kintara5: So true -crying-  
J-mori&Kintara5: Enjoy!

P.S  
:This story is aligned with:  
**" The Ninja with no face "** and **"Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness"**

******I DO NOT OWN THIS IN STORY, ONLY OWNERSHIP I PRETTY MUCH HAVE IS KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER ARTES  
Who I do not wish was my dad, but my husband! Fangirling everywhere xD**

* * *

For someone that passed a very important test yesterday that would determine if I could become a shinobi or not, I wasn't very too excited . . .

I was sitting on my bed staring down at my mom's headband when I finally looked up to the curtain in my room and realized—

" It's morning already . . .? "

I scooted to the edge of the bed to see the sun up in sky. I guess I stayed up all night. " I need to make breakfast before dad gets up. " I told myself as I got changed and left the room.

Downstairs I presented my dad with his favorite salt-broiled saury along with a side dish of rice. He looked up at me and smiled, " Shouldn't I be the one making food today as congrats on passing your test? "

I shook my head and sat down across from him, " Just saying congratulations is enough for me, dad. "

" Are you sure? " he asked. I only nodded my head back, " Yes, I'm 100% sure. " I closed my eyes as I smiled telling my dad I was completely content with everything.

He chuckled and continued eating as I sat there quietly. From time to time I would look at my dad to see if he was enjoying the food, though this time when I looked up he was different.

My dad had an eyebrow raised as he looked at me, " Is everything alright? " I asked him. He rested his chin on his hand as he continued to examine me. I felt a little uneasy right there, was there something on my face or something? But the answer was finally given, " Where are you keeping your protector? "

" Oh! " I lifted up my scarf and pointed to the headband that was under the cloth, " It's right here. "

Dad in response rubbed his chin as he took a fork of the saury, " Hmm, why do you hide it under your scarf? "

I shrugged, " I felt more comfortable having it around my neck. " I then smirked and leaned forward, " You know, like how the lover of the main character from Icha Icha loves having the necklace he bought for her around her neck. " I then took a deep breath and recited a line from the book, "_He turned her around and asked her to hold her hair up as he tied the knot behind her head—_"

My thoughts broke apart when I heard my dad drop the fork and beginning to choke on the food he had in his mouth. I didn't expect that to happen and I ran to his side patting his back gently as he drank some water to wash out his throat.

" I-I'm so sorry dad, I didn't know that would have been! " I said apologizing to my dad. He finally calmed down and he looked up at me, " A-Artes, which book are you on? "

I responded quickly which surprised my dad even more when he heard I was on the last book.

" Artes, I told you not to read those books! "

I crossed my arms in front of my face and shook my head trying to get the blame off of me, " Your fault for having them around the house! "

I guess that settled the fight because my dad sighed, " You're mother was just the same. She read the whole series because I had them lying around the house we shared together. "

I gripped my shirt and felt a pain hit my heart. My thoughts when to the smile she had on her face as she stood beside my dad when I was under the genjutsu's hold. I slowly loosened my grip as I walked back to the chair across from my dad.

He must've been able to tell something was wrong when he asked me what was wrong. " Dad . . . " I whispered behind my scarf. I looked up at him and met his eyes, " Is there a genjutsu that makes you feel like you're in Hell? "

My dad seemed a little confused and asked me why I would ask a question like that. I shook my head and responded, " It's nothing, I was just wondering. " I stood out of my seat and walked to the door, " I have to get going now, I'll see later dad. "

Before I reached for the doorknob my dad called me, I looked back at him and he had a smile on his face, " Be careful on your mission, Artes. Come see me when you get back, okay? "

I nodded my head and smiled back, " Of course dad. " And with that I left the house.

x X x

I walked around the town for a good while. I left the house very early seeing that I left before dad did, so I had to kill some time before I went to where Mako wanted us to meet up. Though the question was, what could I do until I had to go and see the others?

" Hey Artes! "

Did someone call me? I looked back expecting to see Kaju because he's usually the one that catches my attention like that, but this time it wasn't him, but Shiki Nara . . .

Shiki was running up to me waving his arm in the air waving. I bowed my head when he was close enough to hear me, " Good morning Shiki. "

" Where are you heading to so early in the morning? " asked Shiki.

" My sensei wanted us to meet early in the morning for our mission. And shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? " I said as placed my hands on my hips.

Shiki scratched the back of his head looking away, " Well, I asked first so go! "

I sighed as I shook my head, " I already gave you my answer, now where is yours? "

Shiki groaned, " My bad, I guess I didn't hear your reason. Well, I was going to meet up with my dad for some sparring before I met up with my team. " He pointed up ahead as he asked, " Wanna walk me there? "

I had a blank stare on my face when he asked that, " Where? " I asked bluntly.

Shiki laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder, " Walk me to my dad's, it'll be a drag walking by myself! "

I thought over what he was asking, it would kill some time for me so I saw no harm in walking with him. I nodded my head, " Okay then, but I'll be leaving right away once we get there. "

Shiki gave me a thumbs up, " Awesome! "

We both walked along the village to where he was supposed to meet up with his dad, but I didn't expect him to start a conversation with me along the way.

" So, how are your teammates? " asked Shiki.

I froze for a second when he asked that, I looked at him with a pained look on my face. Shiki saw it and waved his hands in front of his face, " W-Whoa, I'm sorry! Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! "

I gripped my scarf and dug my fingers into the fabric. " I-I'm sorry, Shiki . . . It's just . . . "

Shiki placed his hand on the top of my head, I looked up at him confusingly and he only smiled back at me. " I don't know why people call you cold and stuff. You're actually really nice. "

" Nice? " I repeated. Shiki then scratched the tip of his nose as he continued, " After we first met a few days ago when we skipped the orientation, I was wondering why I never noticed you earlier. I asked around the homeroom and everyone told me that you always kept to yourself, a lot of them thought you probably thought you were better than them, but . . . I don't think that's true. "

I looked away from him as he tried to look me in the eye, " You know what I think? " he said, " I think you're just shy and try to act cold towards everyone so you don't have to step out of your comfort zone! "

I bit my lip and wiped my eyes, " Are you an idiot? " I muttered. But I stopped walking and covered my mouth as soon as I let those words slip out. Shiki laughed at my actions as he stopped a step away from me, " I was right, aren't I? "

I looked up at him with a glare in my face, he only raised his hands in the air as though admitting defeat, " I promise Artes, I won't tell anyone about your being shy, but I think you should try to get along with others. "

He turned and started walking off, " Sorry for bringing those stuff up, I'll walk the rest by myself. Later Artes! " I watched him as he ran off out of my sight.

I shut my eyes closed and wiped my eyes again, the only thoughts that went through my head was that he really is his father's son. His dad is so smart, Shikimaru Nara . . . He could see behind people's true motives. His son Shiki just saw through mine . . .

I turned around and began to run to where Mako wanted us to meet up.

x X x

I arrived at the training grounds where we had our bell test and I guess I was the first to arrive. No one else was around.

" I guess I really did leave early. " I whispered.

I didn't kill enough time with Shiki—

Shiki . . . I bit my lip and walked up to a pile of rocks and settled myself at the top of the pile. I looked at the water before me as I began to drift off into my thoughts.

What he said was true about me. I was quiet towards everyone in class. But it wasn't because I thought I was better than them, no . . . It was because I didn't want to get close to anyone. I have unnerving habit, which if I even spoke one word to a person, I automatically felt close to them. I am a little shy, but that isn't what keeps me from getting close to them. It's the fear I got from my mother. I felt my hands move over my eyes and I saw darkness . . .

"_Me and Kakashi lived happily together after he returned to the Getsugakare. "_

" _I still felt the same feelings I had the day we first meet when he first came here, except this time I have to admit my feelings are completely stronger now. I missed him all these years, seeing him standing in front of my door, I felt my heart burst out of my chest in joy. Though we had a lot of catching up to once he arrived, the first thing he wanted me to do was resign from my shinobi duties saying that he would take my place, but I told him no. I could tell something about him had changed from the last time I saw him. It must've been that person he had mentioned to me, Obito Uchiha . . . "_

I slowly opened my eyes breathing out softly behind my bandages. As I remembered the story my dad told me about my mom, I also remembered the story about that my mom left behind about them both. My mother not only left behind a daughter and a husband, but these journals about her life after my dad returned to the lands where they first met. Everything was written down on the pages—

" Everything. " I spoke.

I turned my head to the side feeling the presence of someone. " Verge? " I asked.

Verge was standing a few feet away from the pile of rocks I was sitting at.

" I see the others haven't arrived. Hmph, figures. " he said as he walked closer to where I was.

I shook my head and looked back to the water. Verge walked up to the rocks and sat beside me, burying his hands in his pockets. " How long have you been here? " he asked me.

I quickly replied, " Not that long. "

He nodded his head, " I see. "

And everything went to being silent. That awkward silence . . .

I tried my best to keep my eyes off of Verge as he shifted around to get comfortable on the rocks. I couldn't bear to have those images from the genjutsu to come back into my head.

" Hey . . . " said Verge.

I have to admit it was unexpected I was a little surprised when he spoke. I turned my head slightly to indicate I was listening to him. I guess he got the point and continued with what he wanted to say, " What happened to me back during the bell test? "

It took me awhile to get what he meant, but then it dawned on me, " You mean when you thought you caught Mako-sensei? "

He nodded his head, " What exactly happened to me? "

I turned to my side so that I could feel more a part in to the conversation, " You were under a genjutsu, I'm guessing he placed you under it when he was climbing up the boulders you were shooting at him. "

He was thinking back at that experience probably trying to figure out exactly when Mako casted it on him. But there was something I wanted to know as well, " Verge . . . " Verge looked at me and I was surprised it wasn't the annoyed look he gave everyone or the ticked off expression either, it was an actual calm expression on his face. Hmm, he should have that look more often. But anyway, " I thought genjutsu didn't affect the Aburame Clan. "

Verge closed his eyes and fixed his sunglasses as he crossed his arms, " That's the thing, they don't. So why did it work on me? "

Are you serious? Genjutsu actually doesn't work on Aburame's but it worked on Verge? Mako-sensei, what did you do? " Did you ask your dad about that? "

He shook his head, " I never got the chance to. And my mom didn't know what to say when I asked her about it. She said most likely my dad would know, but he never came home. "

" I see . . . " I muttered.

After that we were enveloped in silence once more.

From time to time I could see Verge kept glancing at me. Why?

A total of 7 glances, okay what's going on now! I turned my face to him and in a annoyed tone I asked, " Why do you keep looking at me? "

Verge shook his head, " I-I'm sorry, it's just. I heard you last quite a decent amount of time against sensei. "

" And? " I said wanting an actual answer as to why he kept looking at me.

" It makes me feel like I'm a little behind now. " he said under his jacket.

I sighed as I leaned back towards my side, " You know you have to wait in battle and not run in like some crazed shinobi. "

He groaned, " I know, everyone is telling me that, but I just can't sit around and wait for something to happen! "

I shook my head and stayed quiet. One, because I felt like I was getting too comfortable and two, because I was teaching him a lesson. To see how long his patience will let us be in complete silence.

A few minutes went by and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, he glanced at me with a frown on his face, " I know what you're doing freak. " he said to me. I closed my eyes and turned back, " You were more enjoyable when you weren't being mean you know. " I muttered.

I heard a faint " hmph " come from him and I felt him standing over me before he leapt off the pile of rocks.

I watched him as he paced around for a bit. I think he finally understood what everyone was telling him at last. I would have enjoyed the moment more, if it weren't for the voice in my head asking for him to come back. I brought my knees up to my chest and stared back at the water.

Something in my head wanted not specifically him, but someone to be beside me to talk to. I felt my shell cracking slowly . . .

_. . . Please talk to me . . ._

_. . . Don't leave me behind. . ._

_I just want a frie—_

I shot my head back right at that instant, what the heck was I thinking right there!?

I felt like shouting at the sky right now for making a fool of me again, but we heard someone coming towards us. Both me and Verge looked back to see Obito coming our direction.

As usual, Verge and Obito shared their looks of dislike towards each other, right after that Obito looked at me, but I looked away from his eyes. Two reasons, that gengutsu and I was a little bothered by him giving mine and Verge's location out to Mako yesterday.

I guess he didn't notice something was off since he just sat at the bottom of the rocks. No one spoke a word, we just all kept to ourselves after he got comfy. We all waited for Mako to arrive . . .

x X x

" I'M BORED! "

I shook glanced back at Verge and Obito. Obito was the one that yelled out his boredom after we all waited for an hour for Mako to arrive who still wasn't here. It was only a matter of time before someone snapped. Looks like it was Obito . . .

Verge growled and yelled at Obito, " Shut up Obito we all are! "

I gently facepalmed myself as they both argued with each other. Verge, did you forget what we talked about before Obito arrived? I believe you did—

" Go jump in a lake! "

Hm? Who's going to go jump in a lake? I turned my head and saw Obito removing everything but his pants, I felt a little embarrassed seeing him take off his clothes that I had to look away quickly. I sighed gently, " Really Obito, you're going along with it? " I peeked back and saw him walking up to the edge of the water. Come on Obito, don't do it, don't do it . . .

He dipped his toes into the water to see how the temperature was. I was crossing my fingers inside that it was cold and he'd come back, but I spoke too soon—

* SPLASH *

What. Just. Happened!?

My eyes were wide as I looked at my clothes, they were soaking wet. And I mean soaking wet.

I looked at Verge and he got soaked as well from Obito diving in the lake. Unlike me, he was beyond pissed that I could see him clenching his teeth trying to keep his anger inside. We heard splashing noises coming from the water that we both looked to see Obito jump out and back in as he yelled, " COOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDD! "

I felt my wrappings come a little loose I had to grab on them from the back of my head. Dang it Obito, why would you do that!? I hadn't been this soaked since—

I felt a little wire snap in my head as I felt my eye beginning to twitch, " Dang it dad, I still owe you one for that little stunt you pulled back at the stream . . . " I felt this cold breeze brush me when the memory of my dad throwing me into the water that one night we were sparring. I shivered as I rubbed my arms trying to keep warm, " Obito and dad . . . What is up with you both and getting others soaked!? " I mumbled to myself.

I continued the same actions as Verge removed his jacket to squeeze the water out as Obito continued to swim around happily.

A decent amount of time passed by until Mako finally arrived. None of us knew until Obito announced it by yelling, " It's about time! You're late! " As he was stepping out of the water we looked towards the trees and saw Mako walking into the clearing.

" Well that clearly didn't stop you from entertaining yourself. " said Mako as he bowed his head towards us, " Sorry I had a few errands to run. "

A few errands that caused you to be about 2 hours late? Sure sensei, we'll let it slide this time.

" Whatever, let's just hurry up before fish boy has another go again. " stated Verge as he pointed back at Obito as he was redressing himself after his little swim.

Obito glared at Verge and was going to yell back but Mako had cut him off before he could speak.

Mako stood in the middle of our views as he explained what our mission was, " Our first mission is to escort a resident from the Cloud Village to the Leaf Village so that they can relocate here. It's a C rank mission so you guys should feel honored. Most genin only receive D rank missions. " He took a breath and snapped his fingers which made me flinch for a second.

" Any questions? " asked Mako.

Obito scratched the side of his head as he asked aloud, " Don't we usually receive our missions from the Hogake? "

Mako nodded his head, " Yes, but considering that your daddy is the Hogake all the jonin's agreed I should choose our missions so no one gets any special treatment just because they are the Hogake's son. "

Hmm, that does make sense once I think about it.

" Anyone else? " asked Mako as he looked at us all.

Verge raised his hand as he fixed his sunglasses, " How are we gonna get there? After all the Cloud Village isn't exactly close by and I'm not walking all the way with this doofus. " And to emphasize his point he pointed his finger at Obito.

Obito's jaw dropped and he was about to jump at Verge if it wasn't for Mako holding him back. I could hear Obito yell ' Let me at him, let me at him! ' as Mako explained, " Correct Verge. It is far away but that won't be a problem. I have a technique that can get us there in five seconds. Unfortunately I can only carry one of you at a time there. Also this technique uses a lot of Chakra so once we get there and find out client I won't be able to use the same technique to get us back. Then we will have to walk back. "

Verge grumbled as he spoke, " Fine. Let's just go already then. "

Hmm, I wonder what got to him?

Mako finally let go of Obito's collar, " Very well. But first I need you boys to go to the entrance of the Village. " I then saw his mask turn towards me, " I need to talk with Artes alone. "

My eyes grew a little wide from him calling me out. As I stared at his mask, I felt myself stop breathing form fear.

I'm guessing no one noticed just how awkward things became or maybe they did and decided to run for the hills when Obito yelled, " Fine by me! Let's go Verge! " He grabbed Verge's arm and dragged him away.

Leaving Mako and me alone . . .

x X x

I felt like I was under that genjutsu again, just staring at Mako's mask. What was only a few seconds of silence felt like an eternity . . .

Mako was the one to break the silence as he stepped towards me, " Do you know why I want to talk to you Artes? "

I shook my head and replied, " No . . . "

He took another step and I bit my lip in fear of what he was going to do.

" Why do you bite your lip Artes? " asked Mako as he titled his head to the side.

I mumbled completely baffled, " W-What . . .? "

He then pointed to where his eyes would be behind his mask and explained, " My eyes show me many thing, Artes. Things that the normal eye would miss. "

The normal eye? Could it be—

" I see these little habits that you have when you think no one is looking or when you thing no one would be looking. " He then began to walk closer to me and moved onto to walking around me in circles.

" You bite your lips behind those bandages, I see them bandages move slightly when you do that even though the movement is so faint. And then I see your scarf being tugged on at moments, though not because someone is pulling on it, but because you dig your fingers into them. " He then stopped in front of me and made me look up at his mask, " I bet you didn't know about that one, huh? "

" S-Sensei . . . " I whispered.

He let go of my chin and stepped back, " I spoke with your father before coming here. He told me everything about you. "

I felt my throat tighten right when he said that. Dad told him everything? As in everything?

I looked down at my hands and noticed that my fingers where actually gripping on my scarf. When did they do that?

" He tells me that you are a shy girl, one that is kind towards others, not like the girl I saw a few days ago who was spitting names at your teammate. " He then shrugged, " A little weird don't you think? Are you hiding something behind those bandages? "

I shook my head as I smiled at him, " Sensei, I don't know what you're talking about. " I have to lie my way through this—

" Artes, I know that you're lying. " he said as he wagged his finger at me. " My eyes don't lie to me, I see that the person you present yourself to be in front of the others is not who you really are. "

I felt my eyes beginning to glare at him, why did he have to go to my dad for answers? He just snooped around into my life, and also dad told him everything? How could he do that to me? To mom . . .!

" There's something I want to know. " His mask then looked at me closely, " Do you know what that is . . .? "

I was trying to keep my breathing even, I felt so many emotions, ranging from sadness to complete rage and anger.

" No? " he whispered.

I closed my eyes and moved my head down and opened them when I was certain I was facing the ground. I feel his mask peeling every layer of my being. I need to make sure I don't crack . . .

But of course sensei wasn't going to let it end like that.

" What I want to know, is why do you let those things get to you like they do now. " he said as he kneeled down in front of me to look at my face which was looking down at the ground.

" Artes, you have to let others into your life. "

I felt tears threatening to fall down my face. Not because he was right, but because the voice that he said it in. He sounded so caring like he was talking to a little kid that was crying their eyes out. Before I knew it, I threw my arms out at and hugged him as I began to cry.

I felt his arms wrap around me as he petted my hair. He would softly do that hushing sound parents would do with their newborn.

As I cried into his shoulder he kept talking, " He said that you become attached to many things so easily. Once that thing disappears, you breakdown and cry like this. Your father told me about this time you found a rogue shinobi outside on the outskirts, though he tried to kill you when your father attacked him in order to protect you . . . You cried just like this when your father killed him. "

Not because I was scared for my life, but because a life had been taken away.

He pulled my face away and wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes as he spoke, " You see every life as a precious gift, don't you. "

I nodded my head as he continued to comfort me.

" There's something that I want you to do for me. " I opened my eyes slightly feeling the tears still wanting to come out. I wiped my eyes and he explained what he wanted me to do.

" I see that you are caught between two ropes, one that keeps you from getting along with the others keeping your true self in, and the other that's trying to pull you to being a true shinobi. "

I was confused as to what he was trying to say so I kept quiet. " You said that you wanted to be a respectful ninja as your father. Now, I do believe you wish for that, but I also believe there is something else you want to do. "

Something else I want to do . . .?

" I cannot tell you what that is, that is for you to figure out. But what I can tell you to do, is to continue on as you have been before. If the others see you as are acting now, their minds will wonder on the field. You must be strong for the team and once we return back home, we will figure out what to do about all of this that you are caught in. "

I bite my lip again and hugged him, " Thank you sensei . . . T-Thank you . . . "

" Come, we must go to the others now, I feel like Obito is getting himself into trouble. "

I faintly giggled when he said that, I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

He stood us up and patted my head, " You're father . . . He is a great man. The team that he lead, Team 7, they're very definition of the phrase ' a team is like a family. ' " He then scratched the back of his head as he continued on, " Now, I know I'm not old enough to be your dad, but . . . I want you guys to see me as an older brother. "

I blinked my eyes twice at what he said, I had a blank stare on my face. I looked at his mask expecting to see something unexpectedly, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. But, I couldn't help but feel like he was embarrassed behind his mask. His voice sounded a little shy when he told me he wanted us to see him as a brother. I smiled and laughed from happiness, " Big brother Mako-sensei? That doesn't sound like a catching name. "

I turned around to walk away but before I could take a step I felt something pull my hair back and make me fall to the ground, " Ack!? "

And to top that all off, the sun blinded my eyes when I tried looking up, " Ahhh! " I screamed as I covered my eyes.

I heard Mako chuckle from above, I peeked through my fingers to see him and I saw him slowly moving his head to the side as he looked down at me, " I knew a group of three people like you and the others. They were all siblings and believe me, they all fought with each other. I've always wanted to pull their hair when I was bored. Seeing that I can't do that now, I choose you as my prey. "

What!? I sat up and yelled at him, " What kind of sick joke is that!? "

He laughed and grabbed my hair again pulling it back, " It's not a joke, consider you lucky for I'm not going to be strict on you as I will be on the others. The two those remind me of, I always had wanted to smack some sense into them. I missed my chance back then, I'll be sure not to miss it now. "

I mumbled to myself as I took my hair back away from him, " I feel like you're just taking advantage now. "

" And if I am? "

" Well then, if you do want us to see you as a big brother, then expect us to retaliate. " I told him as I stood up.

I felt him standing right behind me as he responded back, " I'll be sure to keep my eyes open. "

Dang it, he did say his eyes could see things the normal eye couldn't see.

Wait a minute . . .

" Sensei, your eyes— "

" Hm? What is it? " said Mako cutting me off.

It took me awhile, but I finally got to asking, " A-Are your eyes . . . Could it be you have the Sharigan? "

He didn't answer as quickly as he usually did, but finally his answer came out . . .

" Your father must've had told you already, but I'm not originally from the Leaf Village. "

I nodded my head, " Yeah, he said that Sai brought you here when you were just a kid. "

He nodded his head to tell me that the information was correct, " Before I was brought here, I was given a gift before my departure from my home. Now, I not saying where I'm from, but I'll just say that we kept ourselves away from the outside world so you guys have probably never heard of it, but I bear the eye of a kitsune. "

" Eh? " I said baffling from confusion.

He chuckled and explained, " My eyes can't be tricked by genjutsu, like the Aburame Clan, though they are only unable to be affected due to the kikaichū's. Mine is natural because of my eyes. And to top it all off, I can't fall prey to anything involving clones, like Shadow Clones. "

" Really? So you can't be tricked or anything!? " I was totally amazed by everything he was telling me. It's no wonder he became an Anbu at such a young age, his eyes must help him a lot.

" I can't, or at least not as easily, there's still many things unknown in our world. There just may be a jutsu that can trick these eyes of mine. " He then walked past me and headed towards the trees, " Well that should be enough for now, let's get going. "

I walked behind him as we made our way to where Verge and Obito were. We tried making small talk along the way, but there was this one question I wanted to ask him.

Just how did his eyes look like?

x X x

Me and Mako finally arrived at the Village Entrance, and I have to admit, I have a bit more confidence now that Mako spoke with me. I didn't have to pretend in front of him, and that lifted a big burden from my shoulders.

" Glad you guys could finally make it. "

Mako told me to act like I have been in front of the others. No other way to do that then—

" Oh put a sock in it bug boy. " I said back to Verge for commenting on our arrival rudely.

Yay score one for me! I knew I did well when I heard a faint chuckle and a ' keep it up ' come from Mako sensei as he walked past me. I smiled faintly behind my wrappings from that.

" Let's go! " yelled Obito but was kept back as Mako held his hand in front of his face, " Easy Obito. Now who wants to go first? "

Though that didn't keep him quiet cause he began to wave his hand in the air as though he had the answer to a big test question, " I do! I do! " Looks like someone is excited.

Bending down in front of Obito, Mako spoke " Alright, come on Obito, climb on. "

Obito jumped on Mako's back and linked his arms around his neck as he yelled, " Yay! "

Obito, he's not a horse! I shook my head trying to keep a giggle inside seeing Obito's excitement. I don't blame him though, I would be excited to be on an actual mission. Yeah, a part of me is at least.

" Now hang on tight. I don't want you falling off because I can't go back for you. " Mako stood up and turn to me and Verge, " As for you two try not to kill each other till I get back. "

We both nodded our heads and became amazed as he began to glow a faint blue. Before we knew it, they disappeared.

Both me and Verge were waiting for our sensei to return.

" He said for us not to kill each other. " Spoke Verge as he crossed his arms.

" I don't think we'd have to worry about that seeing that he should be coming back any second now. " I responded as I kicked a rock that was beside my foot.

" Hey Artes, what did sensei want to talk to you about? "

I bit my lip and gathered all my courage, " It has nothing to do with you. " I was looking away from him still at the rock I had kicked fearing my eyes showed my lies.

I heard him groan and mutter, " Whatever then. "

Saving me from this awkward situation Mako had reappeared between us both.

Chuckling he greeted us as he clapped his hands with, " I'm very proud of you both, you didn't try to kill each other. "

Verge walked up to Mako, " Shut up already and let's go, I don't want to be here with this freak for another second. "

I peeked at them both from the corner of my eye and saw Mako looking at me. I quickly looked away as I heard Verge climb onto Mako's back and disappear. After I was certain they were gone, knowing that I didn't have much time left I looked up and turned to face the village, " Well I guess this is it then. " I smiled with a heartfelt smile and whispered, " I told myself that this might be the last time I ever see the village with my eyes. Should I die on my mission, I'll keep the memories close to my heart. "

I turned around and at that instant Mako reappeared, " Are you ready to go? "

I nodded my head and climbed onto his back, " I trust you'll take care of me big brother? "

" Heh, you're going to call me that now? "

I smiled and tucked my head down, " Only when I feel like it. "

He chuckled and began to walk, " You do that then, but for now, let's go. "

We began to glow that faint blue that from before and these crystals appeared before us as he ran through them. " W-Whoa, what is this . . .? "

" I told you I had a jutsu that could get us there in no time. "

I looked around at the crystals we passed by, it was so beautiful . . . You could hear his footsteps whoch sounded so light, as though we were walking on glass itself.

" I've always wanted to do this with my little sister . . . "

" Huh? " I leaned back away from Mako but still held a tight grasp on his back. What did he just say? " Mako-sensei? "

He looked back at me and spoke in a cold tone, " We're here now. "

A bright light flashed as though looking straight into the sun and when the light died down we were standing at the entrance of the Cloud Village.

" We've arrived. " said Mako as he set me down on my feet. I looked at a tree that was at the side and saw Verge waiting for us, " Huh, Obito's not here? "

" That child I swear. " growled Mako, " I told him to wait here, now where did he run off to? "

Verge walked up to us and added onto the situation, " I haven't seen him since you left me here. Hmph, maybe he got scared and ran away. "

I sighed and looked at Mako who was scanning the whole area. With his eyes I bet he'll find him in no time. Soon enough he did, " Obito! " yelled Mako at the top of his lungs. It certainly caught me and Verge off guard.

" Man is Obito is trouble. " chuckled Verge as we followed behind our sensei.

Obito was standing with a lady who looked to be in her twenties, she looked friendly seeing she was smiling at Obito as he was talking.

" OBITO! I told you to stay put! " yelled Mako as he walked up to Obito.

Obito seemed at a loss for words as he spewed the words, " But . . . But . . . "

The lady stood in front of Obito and apologized to Mako, " Please don't blame him. It's my fault. I called him over to ask him something. "

Obito moved to the side of the lady, " Sensei this is our client. Team Five meet Amethyst. " He then proceeded to introduce us all to the lady. " Amethyst this is Mako, Verge and Artes. "

I looked at the lady and noticed she had a look of disgust towards me for a second. I wiped my eyes and looked back at her only to see her looking down at Obito as Mako was instructing what we were to do now. Maybe it was my imagination . . .

" Good work Obito. Now Verge and Obito, come with me and we will get Amethyst's supplies. Artes— "

I looked at Mako as he gave me an order, " You stay here with Amethyst. We won't be long. "

I nodded my head as they all walked away to her house.

I turned to face Amethyst and introduce myself properly but before I could say a word she began first, " Don't even talk to me. "

" Eh? " I said confusingly.

The look she had on her face earlier that I thought I imagined had reappeared, though this time there was much more disgust in her eyes. " I hate girls like you, or more like girls in general. "

" W-What are you talking about . . .!? " I asked her looking for a reason why she was being so cruel.

She turned her back towards me, " Boys are much more better. They are the apple of their mothers eyes, they grow to be such fine young men. Strong indeed, the perfect type to make into a shinobi. "

I grabbed Amethyst's sleeve and turned her towards me, " What's your problem, I didn't do anything to you! "

She yanked her arm away from me and slapped the hand that had grabbed her sleeve. Though it wasn't hard, it did sting. I rubbed my hand and looked at her trying to prevent a glare appearing on my face.

" Why did they have to bring you along? You're just going to keep them behind, you're a dead weight to them! "

There went all my courage from before, this lady was determined to keep onto the feelings of hate towards girls. " It's my mission to protect you, can you please not treat me to coldly? "

" Coldly? " repeated Amethyst mockingly. " I can ensure you, you don't need to protect me. I only hired you guys for protection so that I could get myself one of your teammates. "

What?

She smiled evily at me as she leaned forward, " Here's a secret between us two girls, I'm really a rogue ninja out recruiting boys into my team. Possibly to create a whole army of shinobi's. "

" A-A rogue . . .! " I was taking a step back away from her but she grabbed my scarf and pulled me towards her, " Listen here you little brat. If you think of telling your sensei, I will kill your team. "

My eyes widen when she said that. She'll kill them . . .? But I have to tell them we're helping a wanted ninja! But then . . . She'll kill them, Mako, Verge . . . Obito . . .

The smile Obito had on when he introduced us to her appeared in my head. He has trust in her doesn't he? I shook my head as she pushed me back. " Well little girl, do we have an agreement? "

I looked down as I thought over everything. There's no way I could take her out now, my jutsu is unstable it'd probably backfire on me. And if I did kill her, how would I explain it to the others. How would I explain it to Obito?

And then if I did tell Mako, she'd get to him first before I could tell him, who knows what she has planned out to kill us. But then she's after one of them, Verge and Obito.

_You don't want to be close to them, this is your chance._

No! Not like this, but—

_If you want to protect them, protect them silently then._

Silently . . .? But then what if it becomes too late . . .?

I curled my fingers into a fist and began to smack my head, think think think Artes, what do you do!?

" Pathetic girl. Just keep your mouth shut and I'll spare your team. "

She'll spare them? I looked at her with watery eyes, " If you hurt anyone, I will kill you. "

She smiled at me and coldly responded, " Not if I kill you first. " She held a kunai in her hand under her the sleeve of her jacket.

I'm caught between a corner . . . What the heck do I do?

I heard the others returning now, and Amethyst's turned to them all with that fake smile of hers. Yes, I'm calling it fake, because this lady is obviously a liar!

I have no idea what the look on my face is but I know it wasn't normal because Obito was looking at with a worried look on her face.

" Hey Artes, are you okay? " Asked Obito as he placed his hand on my forehead.

I felt something inside me feel weird, I felt my pulse quicken for a bit. " I'm fine Obito. Just fine. " I stepped back from his touch and turned around feeling my cheeks becoming warm. What just happened now?

" Okay team, time to set off. Are you ready Amethyst? " asked Mako.

I heard her respond, " I'm ready. Let's go. "

I peeked at her as I saw her smile at Obito as he grinned back. I looked away from them, knowing that she was just lying to him. " Obito . . . " I whispered.

I know what I'm doing is wrong, keeping information away from the team, but I don't want to see Obito become hurt from having his trust being broken. But something inside me, is afraid to tell them who she really is. Mako calls himself unorthodox; I'm just like him then.

This is my way of protecting them, by watching her from the shadows.

I won't let her hurt my frie—

No . . . I won't let her hurt my team.

* * *

Kintara5: Look, look, we posted a chapter, now we have 4 more to go!  
J-mori: We;re never going to finish are we?  
Kintara5: Nope! We're too lazy!  
J-mori: Oh joy, it's amazing we made it to college! -shot-  
Kintara5: I'm still amazed you made it to a private university!  
J-mori: Skills, sis, skills!

Until next time everyone, take care!


	5. First Blood

Kintara5: Hah! I managed to get on to post the other chapters!  
J-mori: Doesn't mean I'm going to be posting mine-  
Kintara5: Oh yes you are dang it! I feel bad that we're way behind!  
J-mori: But I'm so lazy!  
Kintara5: And you don't think I am!? I want to play Pokemon, but this should be done first!  
J-mori: Dear God women, and I'm the older one!?  
Kintara5: * sigh * Let's just introduce the chapter, please?  
J-mori: Fine, only cause you are my sister.  
Kintara5: Yay!  
J-mori&Kintara5: Enjoy!

P.S  
:This story is aligned with:  
**" The Ninja with no face "** and **"Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness"**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS IN STORY, ONLY OWNERSHIP I PRETTY MUCH HAVE IS KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER ARTES  
Who I saw yesterday on Toonami X) Ah, my childhood~**

* * *

I don't know which was worst. The fact that I was covering for a rogue ninja, or the fact that my team was in going to be in danger as long as we stuck to the mission.

Whichever one it was, it was turning my guts inside out and I couldn't bear any longer. I was going to raise my hand and announce who Amethyst really was when—

" How much further sensei! "

I quickly brought my hand back down as Mako tended to Obito. I looked at Amethyst to make sure she wasn't up to anything horrible and saw that she was still wearing that fake smile on her face as Obito kicked a rock on the ground.

I shot her a glare when she placed her hands on his shoulder, but I looked away thinking back to what I was going to do about all this.

" Haha ya guess you're right. Besides this way I can show you my awesome jutsu's if any bad guys show up. " Said a laughing Obito.

Oh Obito, if you only know who the bad guy was around here, would you still want to show your jutsu?

Verge came up to Obito annoyed at his attitude, " What do you think this is twerp? A fanfiction? Ninja won't just show up out of nowhere and attack. "

I bit my lip feeling more and more uneasiness come over me. I shut my eyes wanting to forget everything that was happening . . .

" Well who asked you!? "

My eyes shot open I reacted and grabbed Obito's wrist pulling him away from Amethyst. I looked at her and she had that look of disgust again from taking away Obito from her, but what I did backfired when Obito smacked my hand away, " Ow, what the heck Artes!? "

He walked away and mad and I looked at Artes as she laughed at me silently. I wiped my eyes sensing that they were watering up and bit my lips to keep myself quiet. I tightened my fist feeling someone walking up to me . . .

" Poor little girl, told you they don't need you. "

Shut up . . . Shut up . . .!

" I'll be happy to take your place. "

Stop it!

I sucked it in and walked past her. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked forward. I didn't want to look back knowing that doing so would crack my shell again. I was barely holding on, I couldn't break now.

" Sensei! "

We all sped up to see what Obito was calling Mako for and when we arrived we saw that there was a man standing at the side of the road. I peeked back at Amethyst to see if she probably knew the man, but she looked confused just like the rest of us.

" Who do you think he is? " asked Verge.

" Should we just go around him? What is he doing out here? " asked Obito next.

Unable to tell what Mako was thinking we could only watch as he walked up to that man by myself.

I moved slightly to the back so that I could have my eyes on all three of them. I don't know if she was going to do anything since Mako was gone so I had to be on guard no matter what.

" No need to worry. This won't be long. Sensei has this under control. We'll be back on the road in no time. " said Obito to Amethyst.

I face palmed myself and muttered, " Obito, you're saying that to the wrong person . . . "

" Artes, will you please go see what is taking Mako so long? "

B-But . . .

" Y-Yes . . . " I nodded my head nervously and took a step back from the group. Why is she sending me away?

I saw someone's feet on the ground in front of me and I looked up. It was Verge and he nodded his head to the side, " Let's go. "

I bowed my head and walked behind Verge past Obito and Amethyst.

When I knew we were a good distance away I asked Verge, " Is it alright if we hurry this up . . .? "

Verge looked at me confusingly, " What? "

I then looked up at him, " I don't like that woman, something isn't right. "

He peered back at the other two and huffed, " Well all I can tell is that Obito is her favorite out of everyone here. " He then placed his hand on my shoulder and reassured me, " Don't worry, we have Mako-sensei, though he's a nut, he's actually pretty reliable. "

Reliable? He doesn't even know the danger you guys are in.

I smiled at Verge and thanked him for comforting me, " That really means a lot Verge. "

Verge for some reason looked away all fast and in a stuttering voice announced, " I-It's Mako-s-sensei. "

Eh? I looked up ahead and saw that we finally made it to Mako. He turned to us and asked, " You two? "

"We came to see what was wrong. " I answered back.

He raised his hand and showed us he was holding something, "Don't worry, I'll explain everything when we join the others. Now let's go. "

We nodded our heads and followed behind Mako. It was quiet and I couldn't help but keep peeking at the papers he had in his hands. I could see they were photo, but of what?

We finally regrouped with the others and I was relieved to see she didn't try anything funny while we were gone. If only I knew it'd be like this for the rest of the travel . . .

" From here on out we need to be careful. Apparently there have been some wanted ninja roaming around here. I got a picture of all of them. "

He proceeded to lay out the pictures in front of us all. There were six men, and one woman. Though I couldn't tell from what, but that woman looked awfully familiar. I looked at others but keep finding myself looking back to the woman.

Obito was the first to speak, " Shouldn't we go after them then? "

" That'll have to wait for another time. Right now we need to stick to our mission. "

Everyone understood that we were to be on high alert now so Mako picked up all of the photos and we continued walking. Everything was back to normal though Mako was in the back with me now.

" Artes . . . "

I jumped inside of my skin hearing my name be called, " S-Sensei . . .? "

He offered me the papers from earlier and explained, " Your father tells me you have perfect memory. Can you recognize these faces for me? Should we come across them, I'll need you to tell me. "

I was a little hesitant at first knowing one I saw the faces they would become burned into my memory. Should they die . . . I would be aware of it, but no isn't the time to be afraid.

" Yes sensei! I'll look at them as we travel. " I said as I took the papers from him.

I heard him chuckle as he patted my head and made his way back to the front.

Now that I was left alone I looked at the hand that was carrying the papers. Argh, why did I just do that?

No, no, I shouldn't care about that. Dad always said that my eidetic memory would help a lot during missions. But he doesn't know how troubling it makes things for me especially with me trying to stay away from people. I let out a faint sigh and decided to suck it up and look over the papers.

The first paper, was a man whose' face was covered in scars. Five to be exact. One over his right eye trailing down the side of his face, another crossing over his lips, one that travels from this left top side of his face down to his chin, the fourth wrapping around his neck, and the last being under his right eye. I felt shivers as I thought what did this to him . . .

Closing my eyes I placed that paper on the bottom of the papers and looked at the next one. Not as bad as the first one, but he still looked scary. He had a round face which would throw me off whether he was really a bad guy or not, but then his eyes— Dear goodness were those eyes scary! They were all narrow and his pupil looked like blades ready to pierce a person. He had a tattoo on his right cheek, and if I believe right, the character stood for ' Demon. '

Switching to this next one, it was the photo of a thin man. He looked fit from what the photo showed. He had bushy brows, not as bushy as Rock Lee, but more grizzly once you think about it. You could see his cheek bones and that was about it that could be told. He looked pretty normal except for those to characteristics.

I stopped looking at the photos and thought more about the three I just looked over. Judging by the amount of scars this first one had; it's safe to say that he most likely attacks head-on. He wears those scars as a badge of honor, so if anyone got attacked, he'd probably be one of the ones to be in the frontlines.

The second as well would probably be on the front lines. Though if he is big as his face was, then he'd probably be the muscles of the group. He wouldn't think on his own as much as he's being told to do. So if he was to be separated from the group then he'd be berserk more than he'd be rational towards things.

As for the third one, I wasn't sure what he was in the group. He was probably just someone they decided to bring along. One that isn't needed as much, and wouldn't be missed if they disappeared . . .

I bit my lip thinking that. That's one face that'll be gone—

" Hm? "

I looked up and saw Obito in front of me as he pulled at the side of his lips apart and did some noises. I had no idea what he was trying to do. I could only watch in complete confusion. He couldn't be trying to get back at me for pulling on his wrist could he? I think he already made everything fair when he smacked my hand, the same one Amethyst slapped back at the Village.

And then it got more weirder when he pushed his cheeks together, okay seriously what is he doing?

But then I was finally able to comprehend when he stuck his tongue out at me.

I responded back with, " You keep your tongue out like that a fly will land on it. "

Which he said, " NEVER! "

I was taken aback when he yelled that. Did I make him mad? I shifted to the side and thought he was going to leave and go back to Amethyst or something but he ended up going on his hands and lifting his legs up in the air.

" Huh? " I said as I watched him from the corner of my eye.

He tried coming to my side but when he got near I would speed up a bit to get away from him. Why is Obito acting so different right now!?

He then began to run in circles around us which didn't make Verge too happy because he told him to knock it off. It only became worse when he jumped in front of me and started smacking himself.

Everyone looked at Obito awkwardly, including me. " Obito, what's gotten into you? " I said as I grabbed his hand to make him stop, " It's not good to hit yourself! "

I let go of his hand as he sighed in defeat towards something, " I give up. "

Verge came up to us and placed his hand on Obito's shoulder, " Don't take it personally twerp. Girls are weird to begin with. "

Excuse me? I felt like that was a cheap shot to the population of girls.

Obito smiled and responded, "Haha, ya man. You hear that Artes. Guys rule! Me and Verge against the world! "

This coming from the guy that just called girls weird teaming up with the guy who was just smacking himself for no reason. Yeah sure, and you don't think guys aren't weird at all?

All of a sudden Verge and Obito looked at each other in shock, followed by an awkward silence, and I don't know if it was my imagination or were there crickets chirping?

Verge broke the silence when he pushed himself away from Obito, " You retard! You never know when to shut your mouth! "

" You started it jerk! " yelled Obito.

I felt a smile appear on my face as Verge and Obito continued to argue with each other. It was funny seeing them get along and all of a sudden go back to cats and dogs. I think secretly, they acknowledge each other as familiars.

" Hehe . . . " I giggled covering my mouth trying to keep my laughter in, but it was no use. I just had to let it out.

I let my laughter out and when it finally began to die down I wiped the tear that formed at the edge of my eyes.

I thought it was normal until Obito pointed at me, "Yes! I knew I could get you to laugh! " Ending the sentence with a wink.

That shut me up right there for I felt my cheeks heating up, "W-Wha . . .? "

I guess Obito noticed my reaction and looked confused now. The same with Verge who got closer to me to look at my face. What's going on . . .?

Out of nowhere Mako appeared and hit Verge and Obito on the back of the head. I was preparing myself for a smack as well, but instead I felt my hair being pulled, " A-Ah! "

I forgot, the boys get hit and my hair gets pulled. Ow, that really hurt . . .!

" Are you trying to bring all those wanted ninjas out towards us!? " yelled Mako.

We all bowed our heads to him and apologized for our actions. He wasn't kidding was he about taking full advantage of the situation.

He turned back around and continued walking. I looked at the other two and they all had the same look as I did, ' Well that hurt. '

It was quiet after that except for Obito and Amethyst talking. I couldn't help but glare at her as they talked, faker trying to trick my teammates into a trap. I know she said she wouldn't hurt them, but she's a rogue, there's no telling what she'll do.

x X x

The sun was beginning to set so Mako decided for us to stop and camp out for the night. He found this empty spot surrounded by trees. We all placed the things we were carrying down on the ground as he gave us orders.

" We stop here for now and continue tomorrow. Amethyst, stay here with Verge and Artes as they prepare some fire as me and Obito look around for something to eat. "

She smiled and responded, " Of course, you be careful out there okay Obito? "

Obito smiled at her and headed off with Mako into the forest.

I looked at Verge and suggested, " Want to go get some wood for fire? "

He nodded his head and we both looked around the camp for any loose pieces of twig and stuff.

We found a decent amount and laid it out on the center of the empty spot.

" That should be enough for a small fire. " said Verge.

" Best not to have a high fire and alert others of our whereabouts. " I muttered.

We managed to start the fire up and finally rested once we knew it would last. All we could do was wait for Mako and Obito to return.

I sat by myself as I saw Amethyst scooting over to Verge.

" I haven't talked to you much since we left the Cloud Village. " said Amethyst.

Verge crossed his arms, " You've been stuck with that twerp. "

Amethyst giggled, " He's so talkative, he gives me so much energy. "

" Yeah will his talking is annoying. He just doesn't know when to shut up. "

" Now, that's not very nice to say about your teammate. "

Verge scoffed, " Teammate? I'm only here because I was assigned to Team 5. "

I looked at Verge when he said that and he looked at me as well. I think he knew what I thought, that it wasn't right for him to say that. A team was a family, and he was bad mouthing his brother. He shook his head and stood up, " I'm taking a walk. " said Verge as he disappeared into the forest as well.

" Verge . . . " I whispered, wishing that he didn't leave me alone with her.

I refused to look at her knowing that she'd have that disgusted look on her face.

" What good are you here? "

I bit my lip knowing she was going to start.

" Gather wood and that's it? Pfft, your friend is more helpful than you are. "

" No . . . I don't have any friends . . . " I whispered under my scarf.

I sat there and took the verbal abuse Amethyst was giving me. All the words she was saying sinked into my head one by one. All I could do was wait for someone to come so she could just smiled as she usually did around everyone. For once in my life, I wanted her to be a faker than how she really was.

I closed my eyes and cupped my ears hoping that would tune her out, but it wasn't getting me anywhere.

Verge, please come back, please . . .!

Mako or Obito, one of you, please come save me . . .

_Someone, anyone, I didn't care, just get me out of here_

" Oh, Verge, you're back! "

Verge?

" Did you enjoy your little walk? " asked Amethyst.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder which made me jump a bit, " Are you okay Artes? "

I looked up and felt a little tear run down my cheek, and I saw Verge have a look of worry on his face.

" What happened to you? " asked Verge.

I slowly shook my head, " N-Nothing . . . Nothing happened. "

He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed my arm pulling me up on my feet, " Follow me. "

" W-Wait . . .! " I yelled as I was dragged off away from the campsite.

We walked a short distance away from where the camp was as I was pushed along a tree, " There's something you're hiding isn't there? "

I looked at Verge who was quite furious and decided to lie my way out of it, smiling I responded, " I'm serious Verge, there's nothing wrong. "

He huffed and asked again, " Tell me the truth! "

I bit my lip and began to wonder if Amethyst was around in case she thought I'd tell him about who she really was. I felt my eyes tearing up and rubbed them as I still smiled, " No, Verge, I am telling the truth. Let's just go back to the camp already. Mako didn't want us to leave Amethyst alone . . . "

I began to walk back and I could tell Verge knew something was wrong. When we arrived back at the camp Amethyst looked at me with a glare and I whispered, " I didn't tell him . . . "

Her glare then turned into a smile as she responded, " Good girl. "

I felt disgusted at myself letting my one opportunity to get rid of this slip away. But it was for the safety of my team. I sat across from her and I stared into the fire, just waiting for sleep to come over me. Verge sat right next to me and he crossed his arms. I knew he was a little mad at me for not telling him what was wrong, but what could I have done.

I felt my hand find its way to the kunai in my pocket as I listened to the voice in my head . . .

_Just kill her already; you can explain everything that happened_

Would it be that simple?

_She is a rogue after all_

My head shot up as I realized something. I quickly pulled out the papers and turned to the one photo of the woman. Though her skin was dark and her clothes were dark as her hair, I knew I had seen her from somewhere. My eyes slowly looked up and made their way to Amethyst.

This photo in my hands was her true identity . . .

Though the markings on her face were blocked by a cloth, should someone visualize what's underneath it, the structure is the same to hers. If this was true, then she lied. She's actually going to target us—

" Obito! "

I released the grip on the kunai as Obito ran to Amethyst and jumped into her arms. I saw that he had bandages around his stomach and that his cheek was bruised. I looked at Verge and he was at a loss of what to do as well.

We both looked at Obito waiting for an explanation, but all he did was glare at us. " Obito . . . " I covered my mouth when I saw him faint in her arms from the pain, if I was correct judging by his appearance. Something had happened to him, I looked up waiting to see Mako join us, but instead a lady appeared.

" Don't raise your weapons, I am a friend of your sensei. " announce the woman.

Verge jumped up and I was going to follow him but he stopped me, " I'm gonna go find Mako-sensei, you stay here. "

I nodded my head and looked back at the lady trying to figure out who she was.

She looked towards Obito's sleeping body and reached for him, " Stop right there woman! "

She froze in place and looked up with her mask at Amethyst, " What? "

Amethyst cradled Obito's body in her arms, " Don't you dare touch him! You send yourself to where that disgusting girl is. "

I take it she was referring to me . . .

" I need to see his wounds, please just let me see him. " said the lady wearing the Anbu mask as she reached out once more only to have her hand be slapped as well.

I flinched seeing that sight remembering the same happened to me.

She gave up and came towards me sitting down and muttering, " What crawled into her shorts? "

" I'm not the only one . . . "

The lady turned her head to me and asked, " What was that? "

" I'm not the only one who knows how she really is now . . . " I muttered as I stared into the fire.

I saw her hand come in front of me as she introduced herself, " My name is Doku, I'm sorry you had to see what just happened. "

I looked at her and noted every inch of her mask. No face, but a name I thought. " My name is Artes Hatake. "

That was all that I remembered after that. I probably collapsed from mental exhaustion. Having to bring myself to remember faces of people, and then being mentally assaulted. Seeing Obito injured as he is, and then having to lie to Verge. I had enough, and just wanted to be left alone.

x X x

When I woke up I saw that everyone was asleep. Amethyst had her arms around Obito and Verge was sitting against the tree as the lady named Doku was. Everyone was here, but Mako.

" Sensei . . .? " I asked as I looked around. He still hadn't returned?

I looked at the fire and saw that it had died out and saw the bones of what I think was fish around the fire. I smiled nodding my head, " Good everyone ate . . . "

I stood up and decided to see if I could find Mako. I quietly walked over everyone and headed into the forest.

Sleeping like I did help so much. I felt a little better than I did before. Though there was this feeling of being watched I couldn't shake off.

Everything looked the same to me as I walked, grass, trees, and logs. I wouldn't blame him if he got lost. Fifteen minutes I counted, did I get myself lost to?

" Dang it . . . " I sighed out.

" Who's there? "

I covered my mouth thinking I found an enemy but thought of the voice. Mako? I quickly rushed to a tree that as up ahead and saw him, " It's only me. "

His masked turned to me as he titled his head to the side, " What are you doing Artes? "

I rubbed my eyes trying to get a better view of him, " I couldn't sleep and you still hadn't returned so I began to worry. "

He walked up to me and patted my head. I smiled at his touch being familiar with his warmth. " Thanks for worrying, but you didn't have to come look for me. It's dangerous out here. "

Trust me sensei, not as much as being back with the others. That's right—

I looked at him with a troubled look on my face to which he answered back, " What is it? "

" Did you hurt Obito? "

He nodded his head, " I didn't mean to though. As you're afraid of something, there's something I'm afraid of to."

He's the same . . . " I see . . . "

He walked past me and I followed behind. Whatever he was afraid of, it must be troubling him a lot.

Wait . . . Wait!

Ah! What was I thinking!? Now is my chance to tell him about Amethyst, she's asleep there's no way she can tell if I told him!

I looked at Mako who had stopped walking but he had begun his sentence first, " Artes, I want you to go back to the camp by yourself. "

" W-What? " No, let me tell you something first!

" Just go, don't worry about me. " he patted my head and started to walk back in the direction we were coming from.

I sighed to myself knowing there was no getting him to come back so I did as told and headed back to the camp.

That feeling of being watched grew even more which made me break into a run, but after what I counted was seven minutes I was stopped.

" Mmph!? " I screamed as a hand covered my mouth. I was then lifted off the ground and I began to kick my feet trying to comprehend what was going on.

Mako— Someone!

I luckily bit the hand and broke free from the person's grasp. I inhaled a deep breath of air and ran, though I think it was the wrong direction I was supposed to go . . .

I heard the man yell for me to stop and that I wasn't going to get away, which only pushed me into running faster.

Knowing I wasn't going to be getting away I pulled out my kunai and threw at the man.

He deflected it and threw a rope which caught my foot.

I fell to the ground and turned around as quickly as I could. The man jumped onto my stomach and wrapped his hands around my neck. " G-Gah! "

He was set on choking me, but I wasn't going to just lay here and let him do as he pleased. I grabbed his hands and tried prying them off of me but saw it was no use. I couldn't use my jutsu fearing it would backfire again as it did before.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw the face of my attacker. " I-It's you . . .! "

The photo popped into my head. The man who's face would disappear, the last photo of the man with the grizzly brows.

My worst nightmare had come true; Amethyst really was going back on her word and targeting us.

The man smiled down at me showing his crooked teeth, " Boss told me to get rid of ya, that you would be a nuisance to the poor gal. "

Boss? Gal? Don't tell me Amethyst was their leader!

I focused all of my strength into my hands as I tried scratching the man's face, seeing little effect I decided to go for what I considered taboo.

My left hand reached for the man's eye and dig into his eye.

The man tried lifting his head away from my hand, but I leaned a bit forward to reach him. At the cost of me being choked out more I was able to reach his eye and gave him no choice but to release his grip on me.

" You b***h, you got my eye! " yelled the man.

I trying breathing some air in but coughed majority of the times and looked at him as he came for a second round. " Not again . . .! "

" I won't let you go so easily for that! "

Even tighter he gripped my neck and I believe this was the end of me.

Why did I have to throw my kunai at him before, it would have helped so much in this situation!

" What's this? You're crying now! Stop being such a baby and take your punishment! "

" N-No! "

I gritted my teeth and brought my hands in front of me, I yelled the names of the hand symbols as I preformed them, "OxRabbitMonkey!"

The man looked at my hand which began to spark electricity, " W-What the hell are you doing!? "

Feeling the pain my hand was receiving I yelled, " Die you bastard! "

I shot my hand to the man but as he tried to get off of me in time my hand ended up making contact with his chest—

" Lightning Cutter! "

My eyes widen when I saw that my hand which was using the lightning cutter had went through the man. I looked up at him and saw he was coughing out blood, " Y-You b***h . . . The boss didn't tell me, ya knew something . . . like that . . . "

He fell onto me I panicked and tried my best to take my arm out of his body. After failing numerous times I finally managed to get free and slid out from under the man's weight.

I looked down at my arm which was covered in the man's blood and began to weep, " Daddy . . . What did I do . . .! "

I heard the man cough once more and I scooted away from him, " Leave me alone! " I shouted.

The man turned his head to me and gave me that crooked smile again, " I don't care if I die right now, I already did what I had to do . . . Obito U-Uzumaki . . . Our bass wants that kid, the gal is gonna get him . . . "

" Obito . . . ? "

I stood up and quickly ran back to the camp, I already knew that man was going to die, that blow was too fatal, but—

I collapsed onto the ground and grabbed my arm, " I-I had no choice to . . . " I looked down at my arm and saw streaks of blood running down it. Dad did say there were a few drawbacks to this jutsu . . . I see this is one of them . . .

I sat up and pulled out some bandages from my pouch and wrapped it on my arm. That should stop the bleeding a bit.

I was going to stand up but heard an explosion up ahead, " W-What was that . . .? "

I looked back at the body behind me and remembered him saying that they were after Obito, could they be making their move now?

" No! " I shouted as I picked myself up and rushed back to the camp.

Everything I was hoping to prevent was happening around me. What was I doing this whole time!?

" O-Obito! Doku! Verge, Amethyst isn't who you think she is! "

I felt tears running down my face hoping someone would hear me. Should I die today for whatever reason, at least let my team be safe.

Let my friends be alive!

* * *

Kintara5: See, now was that so hard?  
J-mori: I died a little inside! Naw, just kidding.  
Kintara5: You're really into that new fanfic aren't you?  
J-mori: Forbidden love, what can I say?  
Kintara5: In case you might be wondering, my big brother started a new fic about Hakuouki titled "Reincarnated Love." I love it!

Until next time, take care everyone!


	6. Moment of Truth

Kintara5: This might be hard now.  
J-mori: Why's that?  
Kintara5: My mom told me Transporter just started. I want to go watch it!  
J-mori: Hell no! If you made me stop typing just to post the chapters, you can't watch it until you post everything!  
Kintara5: B-But . . . Fine!

P.S  
:This story is aligned with:  
**" The Ninja with no face "** and **"Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness"**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS IN STORY, ONLY OWNERSHIP I PRETTY MUCH HAVE IS KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER ARTES  
Who I just found my plushie off! One that I got for free from Comic-con :)**

* * *

* kaboom crumble rumble *

I stopped walking and looked around my surroundings. That's the third explosion already . . .

I was going to press onward the direction I was heading but stopped from the pain on my arm. I looked down at it and saw that my bandages had become soaked completely in blood.

I bit my lip tightly and tried to keep the whimpering of pain inside as I undid the wrappings so I could change the bandages. " U-Ungh . . . " I silenced myself right away after that little noise, fearing that the man from before had anyone else around here.

That man . . .

' _You b***h! '_

I wiped my eyes remembering his voice. Just a while ago a few minutes after leaving Mako, I was attacked by one of Amethyst's companions. Close to being choked to death I had no choice but to use my dad's jutsu the Lightning Cutter. Though my dad did tell me there was some drawbacks to using the jutsu it didn't cross my mind earlier, but right now I was really hating myself for using it.

One drawback was that the amount of chakra centered on the hand using the jutsu is too much that it could burn away your skin, which was what I was dealing with right now. I unwrapped the full bandage and saw the cuts that were deep on my arm. I winced my eyes a little seeing the sight but sucked it in and went on with wrapping the fresh bandages.

" Everyone . . . Please be safe . . . " I muttered as I dropped my head back on the tree I was sitting against. My vision was becoming blurry after losing so much blood . . . And then running in a different direction from where the camp was located didn't help at all. Though I had eidetic memory, I couldn't focus after having that experience with the man.

All I could focus on was everyone, Obito, Verge, Mako, and Doku . . . They had no idea what was going on right now. It was all my fault!

I felt tears streaming down my face that moment. The guilt of hiding the identity of a rogue ninja was too much for me to bear. If any one of them had died because of what I did, I could never forgive myself. My dad has raised better, and I let him down; including my whole team.

I leaned forward and brought myself back to my feet. I took one step and almost fell forward but caught myself and took another step trying to get use to the feeling of exhaustion. Slowly I began to pick the pace and felt I was on a good path.

" I have to keep going. No matter what . . . " I repeated over and over again. It was the only thing keeping me conscious after all that's happened. I tried speeding my walking a bit, " Yes, just like this . . . Don't stop now, keep going . . .! "

If I didn't cheer myself on, who else would?

Though, just when I thought things were going good, I had spoken too soon—

" A-Ah! "

I had tripped on a branch and fell head first onto the ground, " Ungh, just my luck . . . " I rolled onto my side so that there wasn't any pressure on my right hand, but then I heard leaves crackling around me. I stopped fearing that it was another ambush—

" Calm down Artes, it's me. "

I felt my breathing hitch when I turned around full circle and saw the Anbu mask that my sensei wore, " M-Mako-sensei . . . "

I smiled faintly as I stepped towards him but my legs gave out and left me falling forward. The last thing I remember before losing conscious was the sight of Mako running as he reached out for me . . .

x X x

Though I was still unconscious I felt something touching my arm, the wounded one. I felt the wrappings on my bandages being unwrapped all over which made me a little uncomfortable. All of a sudden I felt something touching my arm over the wounds; but that wasn't what woke me up, it was the feeling of something entering my body . . .

I opened my mouth wide as if I was going to scream but no sound came out, my eyes shot open and I was held down by a pair of hands. I looked at the person holding me down and saw it was Mako-sensei.

" S-Sensei . . . W-What did you do . . .? " I felt my body spazzing as something coursed inside. I heard Mako doing the hushing sound as he tried to keep my body still. The feeling was burning but also . . . intoxicating at the same time, I didn't know what it was, but I wanted to feel more of it . . .

My body had finally calmed down as I took deep breaths trying to fill my lungs with air. During that moment Mako grabbed my injured arm and removed his mask. Though I couldn't see his eyes from the bangs that fell over them. All I could see was his mouth which was completely still. I was going to ask what he was going to do but it was clear when he pressed his lips onto my wounds.

Before I knew it that feeling overtook my once more. I clenched my teeth as my insides burned, my body felt like moving viciously but Mako held me down.

" You need to calm down Artes, I'm only trying to help. " said Mako calmly as he slipped back on his mask.

I clawed the ground trying to stay calm as he wanted do, but couldn't ignore the feeling of starvation.

I felt so thirsty, but not for water or anything liquid, but of . . . chakra.

Feeling that my body was done with its spazzing I lifted up my arm and saw that the wounds on it were healing. My eyes showed amazement as I looked up at Mako who was looking down at me.

" I'm sorry, but I had no choice, if I hadn't treated your wounds, it would have gotten infected. "

I was going to thank him, but then remembered his lips touching my skin. My face turned red as a tomatoes and I scooted a few feet away from him screaming from embarrassment.

He titled his head as he stared at me which only further my embarrassment so I hid my face with my hands, " S-Sensei, why!? "

I think he finally understood what I meant as he laughed, " I'm sorry, but there was no other way to do it. "

I slapped my hands down and yelled, " What do you mean there was no other way!? Don't you know medical practice!? "

" To be honest, not really. I never needed to since my body is a fast healer. "

I bit my lips trying to keep my thoughts to myself, I'll never forget that— Covering my face I screamed, " Ahhh, get out of my head! "

I could only hear Mako laughing as I waved my arm at my side as though I was trying to shoo something away. " W-What it doesn't hurt . . . "

I looked back at my arm and saw that there was still blood but that my wounds had practically closed it completely. " What that a jutsu just now? "

" No, not really. I had just infused your wounds with some of my chakra so that it'd heal quicker. Though I couldn't close them up all the way. "

" I-I see . . .! " I bit my lip and tried standing up on my feet. I was having some trouble but Mako had grabbed my arm to hold me up, only thing was . . . It was the same arm he—He . . .

" Ahhh! " I slapped my hands onto Mako's mask, " Sensei, don't touch me please! "

" You're still not over that!? " asked Mako.

" It's not about if I'm over it or not, I feel like I betrayed my dad! "

Mako dropped his head, " What!? "

I slapped my cheeks trying to calm down, " He never wanted anyone to make any contact with me like that until I was married! "

" You're really going into that topic? "

I glared at him as I wiped my eyes, " No I am not, we are ending this topic now! "

" Good, because we need to go and rejoin the others, I only stopped so that we could heal your wounds. "

He's right! I nodded my head and ran passed him, " T-Thank you Mako-sensei for everything, let's go now! "

" Yeah! " yelled Mako as he ran off with me.

I can focus more now that my wounds are healed.

x X x

" Sensei, do you know where we're going? "

We had stopped running to catch some breath and it had turned out I had ran a far distance away from the camp as I was trying to get away from the man earlier, and the forest was beginning to be engulfed in flames from the paperbombs that had exploded earlier. I looked at Mako with fear in my eyes.

I couldn't tell how he was, but I could tell for sure he was worried.

" Damn it, all this smoke is throwing my sense of smell off . . . " said Mako as he looked around.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something that could help us give us a sense of direction.

Just as I was giving up on what little hope I had left, I heard a voice . . .

" Mako! Artes! "

Mako heard it too and looked at me, " Is that—? "

I pointed in the direction that the voice came from and yelled, " Doku! "

Out of nowhere Doku leapt down from above landing before me and Mako, " There you two are! I was so worried when I woke up and found Artes gone! "

" D-Doku! P-Please tell me you didn't leave Amethyst alone with Obito and Verge! " I yelled.

Both Mako and Doku looked at me worriedly and Mako was the one to ask, " What's wrong Artes? "

I bit my lip knowing I had already set up the red flags. I took a deep breath and told them, " Remember those papers of the wanted that you gave me. " Mako nodded his head so I continued, " Well . . . A-Amethyst is one of those . . . "

I heard Doku gasp behind her mask and she looked at Mako, " We have to get back quick! "

" Yeah, but what way is back? Do you remember which way you came from? " asked Mako to Doku.

Doku was silent for a minute but then looked down at the ground, " I'm afraid not . . . When I saw you hadn't return and that she disappeared I was afraid you'd get mad at me that I lost one of your students. "

Mako sighed and looked at Doku muttering something; they both came close together and from what I heard they were trying to figure out which way our camp was at. I was a little relieved that I wasn't yelled out for keeping Amethyst's identity a secret. But then at the same time, I wanted to be yelled at for betraying them all . . .

I took one last look at Doku and Mako before walking off a bit. I wasn't going to sit by and wait for us to remember the way, Obito and Verge could be in danger as we speak. I looked at every single tree to see if it sparked a memory or something like a sign that tells me which way to go.

If only I had paid attention when I was running away . . .

I walked up to a tree and began to debate if I should climb up to see if it was possible to see where the flames origins were at. I looked up at the tree and grabbed onto a loose branch that was hanging down with my left arm.

But as soon as I reached out with my right—

" A-Ah! " I yelled as I feel back on my back.

I lifted my right arm and saw that though there weren't deep cuts as there were before, my arm still hadn't recovered completely to be used to it's fullest.

I wiped my eyes knowing I was beginning to tear up seeing how useless I was in this situation.

" Now, why is the princess crying? "

What?

I sat up quickly and looked around, " Mako-sensei? "

It wasn't Mako, and nor could it be Doku, the voice . . . It was a voice I had never heard . . .

" W-Who's there!? "

My eyes widen when I saw a hand from behind a tree waving at me, " Hello~ "

" W-Who are you? " I asked slowly crawling away from the tree in front of me. Please tell me it's not another one of Amethyst's companions.

I quickly got back to my feet and was going to run back the way I came, but whoever it was behind the tree grabbed my from behind and covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

" Shh, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not an enemy. " said the person behind me.

How can I believe you when you're holding me like this!?

" I'm going to let go now, do you promise not to scream? "

I nodded my head to which he asked, " You sure? "

I nodded my head again, pleading to the Heavens that the person would release me.

The hand over my mouth was removed and I heard the person behind me laughing as he said, " Splendid! "

I slowly looked back and was shocked to see that the person was someone around my age. He had red eyes and a line running down from under his eye to the bottom of his face. I was mostly caught off guard by his green hair which only made his red eyes stand out more.

" W-What do you want? " I asked.

He looked down at me with a smile and responded, " I just wanted to talk. It looked like you're hurt. " He then pointed to my right arm which I brought behind me fearing that he was going to do something to it. " Who are you?! "

He looked at me with his eyebrows arched and soon enough a smirk appeared on his face, " I'm just some wandering boy is all. Yeah, that sounds good~ "

What's with this person?

" If you're worried about your friends, the fire began towards the west. " He then pointed towards the west and continued, " It's a shame to see the forest up in flames, but what can we do with all this fighting going around. "

" Y-You're helping me . . .? " I muttered.

He nodded his head and smiled again, " Of course, I don't like seeing princess in distress! "

I bowed my head to him, " Thank you so much . . . " He doesn't know how much this helps, I can finally make it back to the others and protect them from Amethyst.

" Here. "

Huh? I looked up and saw the boy holding out something to me in his hands, " I want you to take this. "

" W-What is it? " I asked confusingly. I looked down at the contents in his hand and saw that there were four little star shaped objects in his hand. " W-Wow . . .! What are these? "

He grabbed the blue one with his free hand and brought it close to him, " These are called Wayfinders. "

" Wayfinders? " I repeated.

I remember reading something about them in the journals my mom left behind . . .

' _They say somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. '_

" And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. " explained the boy.

He placed the blue one in my hand and continued, " You will always find your way back to each other. "

' _An unbreakable connection . . . '_

I gazed down at the star in my hand as I listened to him speak, " There's someone you want to give these two right? A princess like you must have a lot of friends I bet. "

Friends? No, you are mistaken . . . I've tried my whole life to stay away from making any friends . . .

" Friends are people you never want to lose, right? " I asked the boy.

I scratched the tip of his nose as he thought, " Hmm, I wouldn't really know. What do you think? "

" I think . . . " I closed my hand holding the blue star and took the rest that the boy was holding, " I want to give these to my family . . . "

" Family, eh? "

I nodded my head, " I don't want friends, but at the same time . . . I do . . . "

I'm afraid to get close to anyone, what else can I do? My father has always told me that the team you are assigned is a second family. I've finally understood what he's meant by that.

Though Obito and Verge fight a lot with each other, I know they're able to get along. Look what happened yesterday. And Mako . . . He wants us to see him as a big brother.

" It's only a matter of time before I want to become part of a family . . . "

I can already feel myself wanting to be with them. To laugh and to smile. To cry and to feel each other's pain.

" Thank you so much for all of this. I know what I have to do now. "

I was putting away the stars in my pocket when I heard Mako calling my name.

I looked back in the direction the voice was coming from and I called out, " I'm over here sensei! "

It was at that moment I felt the boy's hands rest on my shoulder as he whispered something in my ear . . .

I turned back to face the boy and as him to repeat what he said again, but I saw the he was gone. " W-Where did he go . . .? " I looked left and right, up and down, but there was no sign of that boy anywhere.

" I never even got his name . . . "

" Artes, there you are! " said Mako as he and Doku came running up to me.

" S-Sensei . . . I know which way the camp is at! "

" You do? " asked both adults.

I nodded my head and pointed to the west where the boy told me it was at, " It's that way! "

Doku was the first to run, " Good job, Artes! "

I was going to follow but Mako stopped my with his arm, " Artes . . . "

" Yes sensei? " I asked looking up at his mask.

" Were you talking to someone just now? "

I smiled and shook my head, " No one big brother. I was just trying to recall which way the camp was at. "

" I see . . . Then let's get going. " said Mako as he began to run.

I was going to follow but took one last look back. " Whoever you are . . . I hope you're right . . . "

And with that I ran to catch up to my sensei and Doku.

x X x

I knew that the direction the boy told me was correct when we saw that the flames were beginning to grow bigger and bigger, " H-Hold on Obito and Verge . . . We're coming . . .! " I muttered to myself as I ran.

" Artes, watch out! "

Am I free-falling? My whole body felt light that I didn't notice the ground was coming closer to my eyes, what's happening?

" Gotcha! "

I zoned out for a second and realized I was being carried in Verge's arms, " E-Eh? "

Verge smiled at me, " It's a good thing I found you, you were able to hit the ground just now. "

" What happened to you Artes? " asked Doku.

Mako was the one to answer for me though, " She lost a lot of blood earlier, so I wouldn't be surprised if she's a little light-headed. Especially with all the running she's been doing it was only a matter of time. "

I bowed my head to everyone, " I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't want to be a burden to you . . . "

Verge placed me down on my feet and got on his knees, " Come on, Artes. Get on my back. "

" W-What? " He can't be serious!

" Just get on hurry, I left Obito alone back there with all those paperbombs! "

I bit my lip and nodded my head climbing onto Verge's back, " I'm sorry about this . . . " I whispered to Verge.

" It's alright, when we get back to the Village you're treating me to some ramen. " He stood up and began walking, " I left a trail of my insects to lead me back, we just need to follow them and we're home-safe. "

" Nice thinking Verge. " said Mako as we moved forward.

As we walked I had to answer to the question that was swirling around in my head, " Verge . . .? "

" Yeah? "

" When you left Obito, was Amethyst with him? "

He shook his head, " Naw man. There was no sign of her we thought she was with you guys. "

" I see . . . " I don't know if I was supposed to be happy or troubled by that answer. Could it be she got separated from us, or that she was waiting for Obito to be by himself?

'_I don't care if I die right now, I already did what I had to do . . . Obito U-Uzumaki . . . Our bass wants that kid, the gal is gonna get him . . . '_

" Obito . . . " I muttered.

Please be safe . . .

* howling *

We all stopped when we heard the noise of a deep howl coming up ahead, " What was that!? " asked Verge.

Mako stepped forward, " ' I need more . . . ' That's what the howl was saying. "

What could it have been saying that? And how did Mako know?

" Hurry! "

Everyone broke into a full run to get to Obito's side, though what we saw was Obito, it wasn't the Obito we knew . . .

" Obito stop! " yelled Mako as he held us all back.

Obito stood up slowly and turned back to us showing us his what were once orange eyes that were now a deeper orange. " W-What is that? " asked Doku as we all stared in horror.

" O-Obito, is that you . . .? "

" N-No, it can't be . . .! "

Obito's eyes turned back to the regular orange that they were as he said something to himself, though as quickly as he turned back to normal he turned back to that ' other . . . '

We heard him yell the words, " Kill them NOW! "

Then he soon grabbed his head shaking it as he yelled he denied what he just said.

The only thing we could tell from where we were at was that Obito was in an argument; with himself.

Soon the scream rang out—

" Help me Mako! "

Mako stepped forward, " Obito. Calm down, I know you're still in there. Come back to us. "

But the ' other ' simply laughed at what Mako said.

" Your student isn't here at the moment. Nor will he ever be again. His body belongs to me! "

I was going to say something, but Mako took another step forward.

" You give me no choice. I will have to take him back by force. "

If anyone can save Obito, it'd be Mako-sensei . . .

"You give me no choice. I will have to take him back by force."

Mako did these hand signs which I was only able to make out the last hand sign behind the sign for ' Ram. '

And around Obito crystals began to appear.

" Ah I've seen this jutsu before. You're the last survivor from that wretched clan aren't you! "

We all looked at Mako wondering if what was said really true. Mako was the last of his clan . . .? What clan was he from?

Though Mako didn't move. He stayed still the whole time.

I looked back at Obito and saw that the crystals were beginning to crawl up on his legs, but he noticed the same as he opened his mouth wide. A black sphere began to form at the opening of his mouth. Before it got any bigger Obito had blasted it at the ground freeing himself from the crystals.

He then aimed his eyes on Mako and shot another one of those sphere's at him. To protect everyone Mako did another jutsu to which I was only able to make out, ' Rat . . . Ram . . . Dragon . . . and Boar . . .'

Before the sphere could make contact with anyone, a crystal wall appeared around us all, though once the sphere connected the whole thing shattered.

Mako took that moment as an opportunity to attack Obito. He moved quickly that our eyes weren't able to stay on him and before we knew it he was behind Obito holding his arms behind his back.

We all covered our mouths at the sight of Obito turning his head all the around to see Mako who was standing behind him.

Though we weren't able to hear what was happening, Obito disappeared and attacked Mako from behind but soon was discovered to be a clone made out of ink.

That clearly had ticked off Obito as he yelled in frustration. Looking around to spot Mako who was never found, he focused his attention on all of us. He charged at us forming what we believed to be the Rasengan, however it was pure black . . . But, didn't Verge strip him of that jutsu? How is he using it—

He's going to attack us—

' _Friends are people you never want to lose, right? '_

So why am I unable to do something to protect them . . .?

" OBITO! "

Obito's body laid on the ground shaking out of control as though he was having a seizure or some sort. Before Obito was able to make contact with us, Mako had appeared at the last second and struck him behind the head freeing him from whatever was possessing him.

But right now . . .

" Give him some space! "

Mako looked at me and Verge as he ordered, " Artes, go grab his goggles and everything else. He'll probably want them back. "

Verge kneeled down so that I was able to touch the ground and I rushed to gather his goggles, ear protectors, and his necklace.

I was going to stand up but was unable to move my legs . . .

I could hear commotion going on behind me where the others were at, but I was completely frozen. I couldn't stop my body from shaking from the mere thought of Obito just now . . . He was surrounded in pure darkness just now. If Mako hadn't saved us from him, what would have happened?

I pulled his belongings close to me trying to remember the Obito that I knew. Praying that we would never see that side of him again. If only I had done what I did, maybe none of this would have happened—

" Artes— "

I looked back quickly to see Mako standing behind me. He pointed behind him and looking past him I saw that Obito was back to normal, I smiled seeing his regular orange eyes and his normal skin tone instead of the complete black that he was before. I quickly stood up and rushed to him, as soon as I made it to him I offered him back his things.

Taking his things back Obito thanked me.

He tried to pick himself up but was unable so me and Verge tempted him to remain still. Gosh Obito, you have no idea how worried we were. But we're so happy as well . . .!

There was a silence over us which Verge decided to break, " Are you alright man? What was that? "

Eh? I looked at Verge, surprised that he was showing concern towards our teammate.

" I know just about as much as you do. Which is nothing. " said Obito.

" I have a theory. "

We all looked up and Mako and Doku standing over us. He nodded his head and began to explain, " I think we just got a taste of the newst jinchuriki to the shinobi world. "

Another tailed beast? " How is that possible sensei? " I asked.

" I'm not sure Artes, I'm not sure. It does look like this one is a little harder to control then the others though. As long as Obito's chakra is never dangerously low, or he doesn't release it willingly, we should be able to keep it in check. " explained Mako.

I looked back at Obito and saw that he was troubled by something.

" I'll inform the hogake about it the mo— "

" No! You can't tell my dad about this! You can't tell anyone about this! " pleaded Obito.

You could hear the worriedness in Doku's voice as she spoke, " Obito, we need to tell some— "

" No! Please! You can't! I'd never be allowed to be a ninja ever if you did. You've seen my mom! " pleaded Obito once more.

I heard Doku mutter the words ' we need to talk ' to Mako as they walked away from us a bit.

Everything was quiet once more aside from Doku's and Mako's hushed talking.

I could feel everything beginning to boil to the surface, what am I forgetting—

Out of nowhere someone had grabbed my hand.

I looked at the person who was holding it; Obito . . . I felt my cheeks burn up a bit but pushed the thought out of my head. I quickly saw that Verge was holding Obito's hand too and smiled knowing what I had to do. I reached for Verge's hand and held it in mine.

We all took a short breath and sighed out in unison.

Laughing together as we released our hands we all fell back onto our backs, seeing the stars overhead. When did it become night . . .?

Mommy . . . Is this what it felt like when you were with dad? Being a part of a—

I sat up quickly face palming myself, I forgot!

" I found these. " I said as I reached into my pocket.

That boy from before told me to give these to my friends. I told him I was going to give it to my family. The team that I am a part of . . .

I pulled out the stars and showed it to them, " I found them while I was looking for you guys. These things are called Wayfinders. They say somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. "

I then smiled faintly repeating the words my mother left me, " An unbreakable connection. "

I handed them out, giving the green one to Obito, the orange to Verge and leaving the blue and red ones in my hand.

" The red one is for sensei. " I said.

Obito placed the star in his pocket and thanked me for the star.

" Anytime, I figured since we are a team we need something to keep us together don't we? "

How pathetic . . . Who was I saying that to? Them . . . or myself?

Keeping us together . . . I'm scared mommy—

" Well isn't that cute. "

My eyes widen hearing that cold tone that I've hated since I heard it the first time.

Amethyst!

That was what I forgot!

We all looked at her as she walked to us with that fake smile on her face. And I could tell she had enough with playing good guy. She was showing her true colors now.

" But unfortunately I have to sever that unbreakable connection. "

No! I was going to reach out for Obito but as I extended my arm out, Obito ran into her arms . . .

Amethyst grabbed Obito's shoulder and turned him around to face us as she placed a kunai near his throat.

Obito was completely confused as what just happened he looked up at Amethyst, " Amethyst, what are you doing? "

" Oh give it a rest kid. I can't believe how easy you were tricked. Let me introduce myself. My name is Misfraud. "

Both Verge and I pulled out our weapons, I failed to keep her away from him, I can at least fight to bring him back!

" Ah, ah, ah. One slip and your little teammate gets it. " Misfraud threatented coldy.

We had no choice but to lower our weapons.

" Now I do believe it's time I make my leave. " Giving us a wicked smile showing her evilness, " See you later kiddos. "

Two men appeared at her side and placed their hands on the ground, as soon as they did that the ground began to shake and crack apart.

Everyone was soon separated, Amethyst drifted off with Obito and her companions, Mako along with Doku, and me and Verge went our separate way together.

I was beginning to calculate the distance the cracks were from each other but was thrown off by Misfraud's voice, " Also just to make sure you don't follow us. Here. "

Out of nowhere a purple wall filled the empty void of the cracks separating everyone preventing any possible attempts to regrouping.

I looked back at Verge not knowing what to do and I saw that he was looking at Obito. I looked back at saw that he was beginning to walk away with Misfraud.

He took one last look towards us and then one towards Mako and Doku.

I clenched my fist together gathering the dirt that was underneath my hands into my palm as I cursed myself for my stupidity

_It's all your fault_

No . . .

_Say goodbye to your friend_

No . . .!

_What can you do to save him?_

There has to be something we can do . . .!

I-If only . . . I was strong enough . . .

I wouldn't be shaking as I was now in fear . . .

* * *

Kintara5: How many more to go now big brother?  
J-mori: According to what you sent me, 1 more. Remember you're a chapter behind calisurfboy and I'm 2 behind.  
Kintara5: Soon to be three since he started the other chapter.  
J-mori: Damn this is not easy haha  
Kintara5: We need to get Monkai on here as well since he is a character on here as well.  
J-mori: You mean, Zeta?  
Kintara5: Correct!

Until next time everyone, have a wonderful Spring Break!


	7. Trapped

Kintara5: Last one for now everyone!  
J-mori: In a way, last one for now until we catch up!  
Kintara5&J-mori: Enjoy!

P.S  
:This story is aligned with:  
**" The Ninja with no face "** and **"Obito Uzumaki's Path to greatness"**

**I DO NOT OWN THIS IN STORY, ONLY OWNERSHIP I PRETTY MUCH HAVE IS KAKASHI'S DAUGHTER ARTES  
Who I don't really have anything to say right now, my mind is blank :(**

* * *

*clang* *crash* *clank*

" Damn it, just what the hell is this thing!? "

" I don't know, but if we keep up what we're doing now, we won't be getting anywhere. "

" Obito . . . " I whispered as I dropped to my knees from exhaustion.

" Artes, don't push yourself, you still need to rest! " yelled Doku who was across on the other side of the wall that blocked me and Verge from being with her and Mako.

Panting for some air I shook my head, "No . . . We have to go and save Obito! " I yelled as I picked myself and resumed attacking the wall.

" Artes! "

I froze at that instant. My eyes made their way to Mako whose mask was facing me. " S-Sensei? "

"Obey your elders orders. You know what condition your body is in better than any of us. Don't try to push past your limits." He said in a cold tone.

I dropped the kunai that I held in my hand and dropped to my knees once more, "Y-Yes sensei."

I felt someone come close to me which was Verge.

"Hey . . . Don't worry about it. You know how Obito is, he can take care of himself. " said Verge as he sat right next to me.

I bit my lip trying to keep my frustration inside. This was all my fault, if only I had spoken sooner, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess right now.

There has to be something we can do to get out of here.

" But what can it be? " I muttered.

" You say something Artes? " asked Verge as turned to me.

I shook my head and brought my knees to my chest, " Nothing. "

I saw Verge from the corner of my eye pulling something out but I stayed still.

" These things you gave us. " said Verge as he opened his hand revealing the Wayfinder in his palm. "You said it keeps us all connected, so we're still with Obito. "

I pulled mine out and stared down at it as he continued talking, " You said so yourself that we'd always find our way back to each other as long as we carried these things around. "

Verge then smiled at me as I looked at him, " Doesn't that tell you something? "

He's right . . .

I tightened my grip on the Wayfinder and held it close to myself, "They light the way when we're in need."

I leaned on Verge as I thanked him, " Thank you Verge, I really needed that. "

" Y-You're welcome. "

I backed away and looked up at Verge, " Are you okay? "

" W-What? O-Of course! " said Verge as she scratched the tip of his nose.

I rubbed my eyes as I shook my head, " I-I feel a little tired . . . "

" You should lie down for a bit. " suggested Verge as he tried to get me to rest.

I removed his hands and sat back up, " No, it wouldn't be right of me to be resting while you're all working. "

" Artes— "

" It's alright Verge, now let's try to get out of this thing. " I said smiling at him behind my bandages.

" You two seem to be getting friendly with each other! "

We both looked acrosse and saw Doku waving at us, " Everything alright over there? "

We both nodded our heads, " Yes! "

" Hey, what's Mako-sensei doing? " I asked Verge pointing at Mako who was sitting in the center of the barrier.

" I don't know actually. " said Verge as he slowly walked to the wall. Cupping his mouth with his hands he yelled, " Hey sensei, what are you doing? "

Without moving an inch Mako answered back, " I'm trying to see if there's a weak point on the walls. "

Both Verge and I were at a loss of what he was saying, " Eh? "

Doku then took over, " You should this about your sensei, he's a man of mystery! "

We can tell Doku, we can definitely tell.

" So do you see anything sensei? " asked Verge.

He dropped his head and sighed deeply, " I'm afraid not. "

I stood up and ran up to the wall swinging my kunai again at it even though it would prove worthless.

" Artes, calm down! "

" No! " I yelled as I continued swinging, " I'm not just going to sit here and let Misfraud escape with Obito! "

If only I was stronger, if I was stronger maybe I'd be able to be of more use to them—

" Ungh . . .! " I droped my kunai and grabbed my arms, " Not now . . . " I whimpered as I felt my arms going numb.

" Your wounds still haven't healed have they? " asked Verge as he came to my side. I turned away from him, " I don't know what you're talking about. " I said trying to fight the tears from coming out.

" That's enough you two. "

" Mako-sensei . . . " I whispered as he stood up and walked to the wall. " Maybe this is what she wanted, for us all to turn on each other. " he said as he turned his mask to me.

I swallowed my guts in knowing he was saying that to me. Here I was getting mad at everyone, especially Verge when he was just trying to be nice.

I bowed my head to Verge and apologized, "I'm sorry, Verge . . . "

He shook his head as he answered back, " It's alright, you're just really worried is all. "

I giggled faintly as I told Verge, " You know, you're being really nice right now. Completely different from how you are normally. "

I saw Verge's face turn slightly red as he backed away mumbling to himself. I didn't know what happened so I went to go check on him, " Verge? "

" N-Nothing! " He said as he backed more away from me.

I heard Doku laughing at something as I looked back at her, " Eh? "

" It's a guy thing Artes, don't let it get to you. " she said as she walked away from the wall.

I bit my lip wondering what she meant by that . . .

x X x

" Hey Artes. "

" Hm? " I lifted my head up and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

" It's almost night, you hungry? " asked Verge.

" N-No, I'm alright. How about you? " I asked back.

" You kidding me? I can go for a week without eating! " said Verge as he patted his stomach.

" Really now? " I said raising my eyebrow as a growl erupted from his stomach, " What was that about not eating for a week? "

" S-Shut it, we had a busy day once you think about it. " he said as he turned slightly away from me.

" No matter what direction you're facing I'll hear your stomach growling. " I said as I poked his stomach in which it growled again.

" Fine then, do you have anything I can eat or something? " he asked.

I rose my hands up and shook my head, " Sadly, I don't. "

I saw his mouth frown as he laid back on the ground, " Thought so. "

I looked back at the Wayfinder in my hand and laid back on the ground.

I wonder if these things really do connect us to each other.

I turned my head to Verge and asked, " Why are you so cold to everyone? "

" What are you talking about? " he said as he laid facing away from me.

I frowned a bit as he responded by that. " You're being cold right now. " I whispered loud enough that he could hear.

" Shouldn't I ask you the same question? " he asked back to me.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I wiped them, " I'm sorry for asking . . . "

I'm sorry, that everything that has happened is my fault

Everything in my life, was my fault

. . . So was my mother's death once you think about it . . .

x X x

As I slept during the night, I remembered my first memory. The oldest memory I could recall . . .

The day that I was born—

"Aimi, look we have a beautiful baby girl! "

There I was in my dad's arm as he showed me to my mother. My eyes were closed, but I was able to hear everything that was happening around me. Amazing for just a newborn isn't it?

I believe not, this moment was my Hell . . .

I heard my mom's labored breathing as she tried her best to laugh, " K-Kakashi, she's so beautiful . . . "

"That's right, Aimi, she's beautiful isn't she. " said my dad, " Do you want to hold her? "

" Y-Yes, please let me hold her . . .! " cried my mom as her voice began to crack.

Before I knew it I was being exchanged between people, my body was softly rocked as I heard my mom humming to me as I began to cry softly.

" There, there, it's me your mommy. Hello there, baby . . . " she said so gently and softly kissing my forehead, " You're really here, my baby . . . "

" Aimi, what will you name her? " asked someone mostly the doctor.

" Kakashi-honey . . . What should we call her? " asked Aimi.

I heard Kakashi laugh as he responded, " What do you think we should? "

" Artes . . . "

" Artes? "

" Life is like a painting, this child will paint her own path in life. Her world will be bathed in numerous of colors . . . So I want to name her Artes . . . " explained my mom.

" Artes . . . That sounds like a wonderful name, Aimi. "

I felt my mom kiss my forehead again to which I opened my eyes slightly seeing my mom's face for the first time, " Do you like that name? Artes . . .? " said my mother as she looked down at me.

So beautiful . . . Such a beautiful woman my mom was.

x X x

Before my mother could say another word in my memory, I awoke . . .

My eyes were wide open and I felt my body covered in sweat. My eyes began to water as I tried my best not to cry. That memory . . . Though I remember it whenever I'm asleep, I call it my nightmare.

I shook my head trying to forget all about it and decided to focus on something else.

I noticed that it was still night, I guess I wasn't asleep for that long? I could still smell the scent of ashes around us, and I was also hearing either Doku or Mako still up this late trying to get past the wall.

I lifted my head up slightly to see who it was and saw that it was Mako who was attacking the barrier.

" Sensei . . .? "

I saw his chest heaving as he'd pause between every assault on the wall. He'd lift his mask up slightly and wipe his face.

And then he'd go back to attacking. Though there was no scratch on the wall appearing, Mako would keep attacking.

I slowly sat up as I watched him go in for a full assault.

" He's been at it since you two fell asleep. " said a voice.

I turned my head as saw Doku sitting against the wall as she watched Mako.

" D-Doku? How long have you been awake? " I asked as I scooted to the side she was at. Though we were still in separate barriers, we were able to hear each other without raising our voices too high.

She scratched her head as she thought aloud, " I'd say about a few minutes now. I decided to close my eyes for a few minutes cause I was getting a little tired of seeing Mako swing at that thing and before I knew it, it was the middle of the night! "

" I-I see . . . " I said as I looked down at my feet.

" Why is he so determined to get out of here? " I asked as I still looked at the ground.

" Because he made a promise. " said Doku.

I looked up at her and saw that she was watching Mako still as she explained, " Before you guys left for the mission, he had promised Mrs. Uchiha that he'd protect you all no matter what. "

She then turned her mask to me as she continued, " Imagine how he felt when he had attacked Obito and before he could apologize for his actions, he's taken away by Misfraud. "

I bit my lip understanding what Doku was telling me.

" He's a great man . . . That's why you shouldn't worry about him, he'll get us out of here, he's the type of person that keeps his promises no matter what. "

" No matter what . . .? " I repeated as Doku stood up.

" Though a lot of people complain about him during missions for going off by himself, it's only cause he wants to finish the mission without getting anyone into danger. Though there's something about him that makes him sense when someone is in danger; out of nowhere, there he is to save the day. " she said.

You could hear the admiration in her voice as she spoke about Mako. Those two were teammates of course in Anbu, Mako had probably saved her life before in missions.

" I'm going to get some more sleep. You should too as well Artes. " said Doku as she began to remove her mask.

Before she could remove it all I looked away at my hand which was clenching a pile of dirt.

" Are you alright, Artes? " she asked.

I nodded my head and answered back, " Y-Yes, I'm just a little tired . . . " I said lying to her. I didn't want to see her face, not with her voice already registered in my memory.

" Goodnight Doku . . . " I said as I felt her gaze still on me.

" Goodnight then Artes. "

I remained still as I heard Doku's step grow farther away from me.

As soon I knew that she was gone, I lifted my head up and looked at Mako.

He was leaning against the wall catching his breath as he held his mask in his hand.

" Keep fighting Mako . . . " I whispered as I continued to watch him.

I'm guessing Mako heard me because I saw his head turn towards me but since it was dark, I wasn't able to see his face.

" You're probably the only one who can get us out of here. " I said as I faced him.

Not saying anything, Mako continued to stare at me. Something in the back of my head was telling me that I wasn't only speaking to.

I saw his face title a little to the side, " Artes? " he said in a little confusion.

I raised my eyebrow to his calling. Yup, this definitely answers by theory about there being something around here. I wonder what it was?

He shook and head and placed his mask back on, " Sorry about that, were you saying anything just now? "

I quickly shook my head, " N-No, sensei. I didn't say anything, I was just about to go back to sleep. "

I was beginning to stand up but was stopped as Mako held his hand out, " Wait. " He said as he remained still.

" Hm? "

His voice was so cold as he gave me an order, " Wake everyone up right now. I believe I'm angry enough. "

' Angry? ' What is he talking about?

Out of nowhere I felt Mako's chakra rise that you were able to see a faint glimpse of it surround him. I began to panic that I ran to Verge and trd to wake him up, " Verge, Verge! P-Please get up! "

I looked back at Mako as I continued to nudge Verge awake. I heard Mako growl as he looked at me and Verge, which only made me panic even more, " V-Verge, get up, hurry! " I yelled as I nudged even harder.

It wasn't until Mako yelled that everyone woke up—

" Wake up! "

Both Verge and Doku sat upright in the blink of an eye and both saw the state that Mako was in, " What the hell is going on now!? "

" I was trying to wake you up! " I yelled as I slapped Verge's arm, " Stop being a heavy sleeper! "

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm dead tired, okay!? " yelled Verge as he pushed me away, " Now what the hell is going on with Mako-sensei!? "

" I-I don't know, he just told me to wake you guys up and then this happened! "

We heard Doku yell out our names, " Verg, Artes! Hurry and get to the center of the walls, now! "

" W-What? " I asked back still at a loss to what was happening.

I felt Verge's hand grab mine and yank me up, " Come on, we have to do what she says! "

I nodded my head and followed Verge as he continued to hold my hand as we ran to the center, " Is this good Doku?! " asked Verge.

" Yeah! Now, just cover your ears and shield your faces! " she yelled back as she came to the center ducking her head between her hands and knees.

" Tch, easier said then done. " muttered Verge as he brought me down and ducked his head down.

I did as told and did the same, " Are we going to be okay, Verge? " I asked as I glanced quickly at Mako.

" Artes, stop looking at him and look at me. " said Verge as he grabbed my face and faced it to him, as he smiled he told me, " We'll be fine, you have my word. "

I faintly smiled back though he probably couldn't tell since I was wearing my wrappings as I nodded my head, " T-Thank you Verge. "

We both shielded each other from whatever was going to happen and awaited for something to happen.

We realized what we were supposed to shield ourselves from as we felt a wave of chakra crash against us that we had to grab onto each other to make sure we didn't get pushed to the walls. Next we then heard a loud howl echo in our heads but the howl itself was nearly deafening that we felt our eardrums were about to burst.

I began to worry for Doku since was in the same space as Mako was, to be that close to a high frequency it'd be no surprise if someone became deaf as a result.

Higher and higher the howl became louder I was scared that blood would soon come out of our ears.

Closer and closer now we were getting closer to the edge and I'm pretty sure we all felt like we were about to be pushed off.

_Please, please, let this end now_

_Please!_

At last . . .

We felt a gentle breeze of wind blow by.

" Gentle? " I whispered to myself.

I slowly opened my eyes and uncapped my ears.

" It's gone . . .? "

I shot my head up and looked around seeing that the wall had been shattered into pieces. I then gasp seeing the pieces were falling down . . . On us.

" Verge! " I yelled as I wrapped my arms around him seeing that some were falling overhead.

" Artes, what are you doing!? " yelled Verge trying to push my off.

" You idiot, stay still right now! " I yelled as we kept our heads down.

Some pieces did hit us but none too big that could cause enough damage.

I bit my lip trying to deal with the pain, how much more?

" It's done now. It's done . . . "

We heard that voice and released each other, " Sensei? " asked Verge as we stood up.

" Sensei! " we both yelled as we saw Mako fall down to the ground.

We had fallen hard onto the ground as though he was just a lifeless body. I watched in horror as Verge ran to Mako. " S-Sensei, get a hold of yourself! "

Doku was kneeling on the ground checking on her ears. I forced myself to go to her side still terrified of what had just happened.

" D-Doku . . .? " I wept aloud as I came to her, " Y-You're bleeding . . . "

She touched her ear and on the tip of her fingers was blood, " I was right next to him, I wouldn't of been surprised . . . " She tried to stand but feel right back down onto her knees, " M-My head . . . It's killing me. "

I helped Doku lay down on the ground and noticed that my hands were shaking this whole time, I buried them into my scarf trying to hide my fear.

The image of Mako staring at me in the dark flashed through my head to which I shut my eyes.

He can't be dead . . . Not with that final image—

" Artes, he's breathing! "

x X x

" Talk about screaming bloody murder, sensei. " chuckled Verge as he dabbed a wet cloth on the side of Mako's face and neck.

" I would smack you if I had the strength to right now Verge. " chuckled Mako faintly.

I was sitting at Doku's side as I wiped the side of her face and her neck, " How are you feeling now? "

She nodded her head, " I feel much better, the banging in my head isn't there anymore. "

" Was that something your sensei taught you? That was so cool! " expressed Verge excitedly.

" No . . . That wasn't really a jutsu as a matter of fact . . . It was just . . . Me releasing my chakra. " explained Mako.

" S-Seriously? "

" Releasing your chakra? " I asked.

" Artes, you probably know what I mean. " Mako said as he turned his mask to me.

His chakra . . .?

My eyes made their way to my arm and stared at it for a couple of seconds before I felt my face turn slightly red.

Verge looked back-and-forth between me and Mako until he dropped his head sighing, " I'm missing something here aren't I? "

Mako sat up and shook his mask around, " It's nothing, just stating something. "

I sat there petrified remembering when Mako healed my wounds at the cost of him making contact with my skin.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! "

Verge had his ears covered as he looked at me worryingly, " What the hell's gotten into you Artes!? "

I was patting myself on the chest trying to calm my beating down, " Artes, is there something you're not telling me? " asked Doku as she sat up and leaned towards me, " Hmm~? "

Shaking my head I responded, " I-I don't know what you're talking about! " I then stood up and grabbed a few sticks and threw them into the fire, " I'm going to bed now, so goodnight! "

I then dropped to the ground and faced away from everyone as I shut my eyes, " And I'm not going to tell you anything so just drop it! "

Verge and Mako broke out laughing only to have it end when Mako began to cough, " Mako-sensei you have to take it easy! "

" I know, I know . . . Let's call it a night and begin moving at sunrise? "

" Sounds good to me, maybe the ringing in my head will be gone. " said Doku.

" I second that, not the ringing but the sounding good. " said Verge.

" Then goodnight everyone. "

x X x

Just as the sun rose up, we were woken up by Mako and Doku and were told to gather all of our things for we were going to start heading off . . .

" From here on out, we won't be making any stops. Our main objective is to locate and retrieve Obito. Does everybody understand? " explained Mako.

" Uh, yeah, question here. " announced Verge as he rose his hand, " Which way do we go? We don't exactly know where Misfraud took Obito. "

" The layout for this area a few miles from here is a cave with a lake surrounded a distance away from there, if they really do have children with them, they need somewhere to keep them hidden. I believe that would be our best bet. "

" It is off the main road, that does sound like the perfect spot to have a hide-out. " Doku nodded her head and continued, " Then it's a plan! "

" Is everyone ready now? "

We all nodded our heads and began heading off, " I swear Obito so owes us once we get back to the Village! " yelled Verge, " We should make the idiot treat us to ramen, don't you think so Artes? "

" H-Huh? "

Verge frowned and lightly smacked me on the head, " You have to lighten up, you can't go into battle having a cloudy mind can you? "

I wiped my eyes and nodded my head, " You're right, thank you Verge. "

He smiled back and looked back ahead as we followed behind Mako and Doku.

As we ran I stared at Verge and thought about how he was acting completely different from before. As though he finally saw just how important a team and it's members are . . . He's matured a lot especially when this mission is our first.

Everyone here has matured so much . . .

And yet here I am—

_Weakling_

I stopped for an instant but continued on again making sure I wasn't left behind and that I didn't keep any of them back.

_Doesn't matter what you do, you'll just be a nuisance to everyone_

" Shut up . . . " I whispered.

' _What good are you here? '_

My eyes shot wide opened as I quickly looked around us hearing Misfraud's voice.

' _Gather wood and that's it? Pfft, your friend is more helpful than you are. '_

Great, now I'm hearing voices. And to make it even more worse, it's Misfrauds'! I shook my head and reassured myself telling myself countless times quietly that I didn't have any friends. A person like me doesn't deserve any, not when they'd just end up getting hurt.

" Everyone heads up! "

We all stopped and ducked our heads as a Fuma Shuriken came directly as us. As soon as it went overhead of us we all got back and came back –to-back of each other to see which direction the next attack would come in.

" Are you the freaks that told Obito!? " yelled Verge into the trees.

I dropped my head slightly sighing to myself, what happened to that matureness from earlier?

" Quiet Verge. " ordered Mako, " Doku, do you sense it? "

Nodding her head she answered back, " You bet I do— Here comes another one! "

Once more we all ducked as another shuriken was sent as us, " Cut the crap already and show yourself! " yelled Verge as he was the first to get up.

" Misfraud was right, you are a useless little brat. "

We all looked up at the tree branch and saw a man standing on it as he held onto the tree. My mind registered appearance as one of the same ones I saw back on the wanted posters.

" Sensei, that's one of Misfraud's men! " I yelled as I pointed at the man.

Mako pulled out a kunai and threw it at the man to which he avoided by stepping to step

Scoffing at us the man spoke, " Is that all you got? I thought Konoha Anbu members were supposed to be good. "

" Get down here and we'll show you a thing or two! " said Verge as Doku and I both held him back.

" Mako, what should we do? " asked Doku ignoring Verge.

" If we were attacked by one of her men, then that must mean that we're on the right track. "

" That's great! " expressed Doku. " You should go on ahead with Artes, me and Verge will keep him back while you slip through. " she said.

I looked at both the adults with a confused look on my face, " Shouldn't we stick together though? " I asked them.

" No, it's bet that we press on ahead, if one is here, then perhaps Misfraud hasn't gotten far with Obito. "

I looked to Verge and he had a smile on his face as he nodded his head, " Don't complain, you guys go on, we'll take care of this guy and catch up in no time. "

" Don't laze around then Verge. " I said.

" Like hell I won't, I want to see the look on Obito's face as I save his butt. " he said with a grin on his face.

I faintly giggled and nodded back to Mako, " I'm ready sensei. "

" Then let's go. " he said as both he and I broke into a run.

We heard the man yell telling us to freeze—

" They aren't your opponents— We are! " yelled Verge as he jumped the guy bringing him down to the ground.

x X x

" They have everything under control Artes, you don't have to worry about them. " said Mako as we ran farther from them.

" How will I know if I can't see them? " I said not looking back from where we came.

" You just have to trust them. "

" Trust? " I then laughed to myself, " After I betrayed all of you keeping Misfraud's identity a secret? "

" You did what you thought was for the best. " I know he was trying to cheer me up, but I couldn't let myself off that easily.

" I promised myself I would kill her for hurting you all. "

" Don't force yourself. I know about your fear, so don't— "

I cut Mako off before he could finish, " No . . . This is my punishment. Let me, sensei. "

I felt Mako's gaze on me as we continued to run, but I tried my best to keep a straight face on as I clenched my hands into a fist. I couldn't let him see my hands shaking, he'd then know I was afraid of what I was saying.

I didn't realize the fire that was heading towards us until Mako stopped me and grabbed his arms around my waist jumping into the air and landing on a branch . . .

" W-Where did that come from? " I asked in surprise.

" There's someone coming. " he whispered as someone arrived from the shadows and looked at the flames.

I saw the man and nudged Mako, " Sensei, that's the last one from the pictures. "

" That's him then? So we really were on the right track. "

He slowly pulled out a shuriken aiming to do a sneak attack but I cover was blown as a light shone out of my pocket, " W-What . . .? "

The man saw the light and blew another fireball our way by at the last second we dodged it, as I was still in the air I pulled out the red and blue Wayfinders which were glowing a bright color right now.

" Artes, what are those!? " Mako questioned.

They then shone a light into the air where soon after a green and lastly an orange light met at the sky with the red and blue.

" Verge . . . And Obito . . .? " I muttered.

I faintly smiled knowing that our Wayfinders were reacting to each other, " Mako-sensei, it's Obito! Obito is alright! "

Mako titled his head to the side and asked, " Obito? How do you know? "

I landed on the branch with him beside me and offered him the red Wayfinder, " This is for you sensei, it's called a Wayfinder. " Smiling happily I explained to him, " Those who hold these are connected to each other by an unbreakable bond— " I then pointed at the sky to show him the lights, " Look! Verge is the green one and Obito is the orange one! "

Mako took the red and looked down at it as he held it in his hands, " We're all connected . . .? " He looked back at the sky and watched the lights until they died down and faded away.

" We're all so close to each other. We have to hurry and change that don't you think? " he said as he looked towards me.

" Eh? "

Mako stepped towards me and handed me a kunai . . .

" You go on without me Artes. "

My eyes went wide as I was told my order, " W-What are you saying? "

" You must go on ahead, we know where he's at now, you have to hurry up and follow through. "

I shook my head stepping away him, " No, sensei! I won't leave you and the other behind! "

I felt his eyes stare into mine behind his mask as he reminded me of what I told him, " You said you would kill Misfraud yourself. A true Shinobi keeps their word; and you have been given a mission by your sensei. "

" To kill someone!? " I said raising my voice a little higher to sound my protest.

" Artes! "

I bit my lip silencing myself as he continued on, " The Sharingan, how do you think it'll awaken? "

' Sharingan? ' How does he know that I have it?

" Should Obito be killed, I know your emotions will get the best of you an you'll awaken to it, go and save Obito to prevent that. "

" Prevent that Sharingan . . .? " Is it possible to?

" I know you're afraid Artes . . . But you're the only one who can go now, you know where the light came from, none of us can go on right now with her teammates here. "

" I-I understand . . . " I said as I looked back at the sky remembering where the light had came from.

" You can do this Artes . . . Just have faith in yourself and go. We'll try to catch up as soon as possible. " he whispered as we heard someone coming close.

I jumped forward as Mako yelled the words, " Now! "

Right at that moment another fireball had been shot at us coming through the empty space that was between me and Mako.

As I landed down on the ground I began to run in the direction Obito's Wayfinder was at.

Though I wasn't alone, a group of shurikens passed by me as I brought myself close together to ensure I wasn't scraped by one. I looked behind me as I ran and saw that I was being followed by the man form before.

I heard his footsteps getting closer as I tried to run faster when I heard the sound of metal unseathing, " N-No . . .! "

He wasn't going to cut me!

" Duck Artes! "

My body lunged for the ground as I heard the blade swing above me and I saw Mako appear in front of me and tackled the man.

" Run! " Mako yelled as he and the man began to wrestle for dominance.

I nodded my head and quickly got back up to run once more.

" That man, just who is he? " I asked myself as I tried to get away.

I felt like I was in a game of Cat and Mice because the man would keep slipping away from Mako and coming back for me—

" Stay away! " I yelled at him as I jumped over the blade as he swung at me again. I dropped onto the blade knocking it on the ground and kicked the man in the face as I leapt away from him when he reached for my arm.

Mako appeared by my side again, " This man, he's quick for a rogue . . . Here Artes, take it. "

He pulled out a scroll and handed it to me. " What is this sensei? " I asked as I took it.

" It's something for you should you need a blade of your own. "

We heard the man getting back up and I heard Mako growl, " He's stubborn. He's going for you since your smaller. "

" What do we do? "

" I have to give him a target . . . " he said.

" What do you mean? "

I saw Mako touched his mask and slowly lift it above his face as he faced the man. I was a little lost as to why he did that, but I was soon even more lost as I saw the man's eyes go wide as he dropped his blade and slowly drag himself to Mako.

" S-Sensei, what did you do? "

" Artes . . . You have to run and get away from here as fast as you can. " he said quietly as he still held his mask up.

Slowly the man began to raise his voice as he repeated the word ' eyes. '

I felt danger rising as the man began to smirk sadistically the closer he got to Mako, " Y-Your eyes . . . I want your eyes! "

His eyes?

' _As you're afraid of something, there's something I'm afraid of to. '_

Could that of been what Mako meant that night?

I heard Mako wince a little as the man grabbed his shoulders digging his nails into Mako's skin, " Eyes . . . Eyes . . .! "

Just what was going on . . .?!

" Artes, hurry up and go, I'll keep him here, he won't follow you anymore . . . "

I wiped my eyes and stepped slowly away before breaking into a run.

After I got a few feet away I heard someone yelling. I covered my ears and kept running feeling tears run down my face.

That man . . . His eyes became like an animals that saw his next meal— He truly wanted to kill Mako . . .

I glared as I continued running knowing Misfraud truly had to pay for all of this . . .

She had to pay!

x X x

I didn't focus on how long it took me to get to the cave that Mako mentioned before we headed out. But I knew this was definitely the place were Obito was being held at.

I clenched the kunai in my hand as I tried to see if anyone would step out or not.

" Misfraud you coward, where exactly are you . . . " I whispered angrily.

But nothing had happened. That was when my last straw had been pulled—

"Misfraud, come out already! I know you're in there! "

I tried to keep my breathing regular as I saw Misfraud step out.

I had so many mixed emotions running inside me I wanted to just charge at her now, but that would be a bad idea, I don't know exactly what that cave has inside.

She was no longer wearing the clothes she wore as Amythest but was in her original outfit that showed her dark skin.

I threw the kunai at her but of course she had dodged it and it went into the darkness of the cave. She looked at me as she had her face aligned to the side. As though she were focusing on something else.

" What is she planning. "

She looked at my eyes as I looked at hers. Both our hatred for each other being felt.

It was certain that one of us would probably die . . .

* * *

Kintara5: And we are done!  
J-mori: -clapping- Congrats!  
Kintara5: * bowing * Thank you thank you! Though sadly, this is the last one for now, since I have writers block * crying *  
J-mori: I'm sure you'll get back from it.  
Kintara5: Thank you!

No matter how long it takes to come back from the writers block, I hope that you all take care and stay safe!


End file.
